L'aphrodisiaque
by LadyKim
Summary: Chap 8 et Éppilogue UP Une autre histoire dans notre siècle? Cette fois... Roxton dirige une entreprise de parfum et une hôtel, Marguerite est interprête, Malone un écrivain et Véronica tient un musé d'art.
1. Chapitre 1

Encore une nouvelle fan fic! Décidément je suis pogner sur l'écriture! Mais bon... c'est encore dans notre siècle parce que moi ça me donne toujours plein d'inspiration.... peut-être parce que je refais rencontrer Marguerite et Roxton! Je sais que le but n'as pas vraiment de rapport, mais bon... ça m'amuse!

Disclaimer: aucun des persos ne m'appartienne etc... 

Spoilers: hum... ça dépend! vous aller reconnaître certain éléments des épisodes mais pas écrit tel quel...

Rated: PG-13 

Résumé: Roxton dirige une entreprise de parfum, et un hôtel au coeur de New York. Macho, séducteur sans scrupule( n'exagérons rien!) , il accumule les conquêtes! (Mwahaha). Marguerite interprète pour des hommes d'affaires sans temps ou jour fixe, dirige aussi une petite boutique d'objet antique. Elle est alors interprète pour un homme nommé Xan... Celui-ci possédant l'entreprise rivale de Roxton, Marguerite se voit "obliger" de voler la nouvelle recette de parfum créé par Challenger devant étaler tout ses atout.... Avec un peu de Véronica et Malone... Véronica mène un musée d'art et Malone est écrivain...(wouahh gros résumé pour M&R et je dis seulement ça pour V&M... désolé loll) 

-L'aphrodisiaque-

Chapitre 1:

Dans les laboratoires des parfums "Auxor", un grand nombres d'hommes et de femmes recherchaient déjà la nouvelle fragrance de cette automne... Il y avait quelques chimistes dont un s'écria tout haut:

-Euréka! J'ai trouvé!

George Challenger venait tout juste de mélanger deux de ses solutions. En les analysant de plus près, il avait presque créé un aphrodisiaque! Chaque personne du laboratoire se tournèrent vers lui haussant les sourcils.

-Bon sang George! La prochaine fois crier moins fort, vous venez de me faire renverser mes éprouvettes! reprocha l'un de ses collègues. 

-Qu'importe je dois voir John... dit-il vaguement en se levant prenant avec lui un flacon de son nouveau parfum. 

Il entra sa carte magnétique afin de sortir des labos, puis accouru vers les ascenseurs. Il était toujours vêtu de son sarrau blanc attirant sur lui des têtes sur son passage. Lorsqu'il fut au sixième étages, il rejoignit le bureau de Roxton sans prendre la peine de cogner... 

John menait visiblement la belle vie, les jambes complètement allongées sur son bureau, sa chaise légèrement pencher par l'arrière et son téléphone portable porté à son oreille. Il parlait sans doute à l'une de ses conquêtes rencontrées cette semaine qu'il allait laissé... Il ne se trompa pas!

-Écoute Danielle... c'est fini... que puis-je te dire de plus! Je te l'avais dit lorsque nous nous sommes rencontré, je ne m'engage pas! Oh attend une seconde j'ai une autre ligne. 

Roxton appuya sur une touche de son cellulaire sans remarquer la présence de son ami Challenger...

-Allô? Calista? heu... non, non je suis heureux de te parler, mais ce n'est vraiment pas le moment! Je te rappel!

Il reprit sa conversation avec la dénommée Danielle.

-Bon, comme je disais, tu viens prendre tes choses ce soir et c'est ainsi!

-Hum... s'excusa Challenger.

John leva la tête vers lui et faillit s'étouffer par la surprise. C'était plutôt humiliant de se faire surprendre dans ce genre de conversation qu'il avait un peu trop souvent à son goût ces derniers temps! 

-Bon Danielle... je dois te laisser, Non! Bye!

Il raccrocha l'air un peu embarrassé, puis s'assit correctement devant son bureau.

-Je suis désolé George... comment allez-vous? demanda-t-il en reprenant ses manières d'homme d'affaire. 

Quoi que avec Challenger ce n'était pas seulement des échanges employé, employeur, mais plutôt une amitié qui s'était lier il y a assez longtemps. Ils se connaissaient depuis longtemps... enfin George avait connu son père pendant un court instant. Il lui avait demandé de travailler pour lui, non que les parfums soit la spécialité du scientifique, mais il était le plus intelligent des hommes qu'il eut connu. 

-Très bien... même mieux que bien! J'ai trouvé le parfum idéal afin que tout les hommes tombent au pied des femmes.

-Vraiment? Je descend voir ça...

-Pas la peine je l'ai apporter avec moi.

Challenger sortit le flacon de son sarrau, puis le présenta à Roxton. Celui-ci le prit et le sentit. L'odeur était subtile , mais aurait en effet enivré beaucoup d'hommes! C'était inexplicable, mais ce parfum lui montait à la tête d'une façon extraordinairement agréable. Il aurait bien aimé le sentir sur une femme... voir quel effet cela ferait vraiment.

-Vous êtes un géni! Nous devons maintenant le tester sur plusieurs femmes... (N/A aucuns effets secondaire n'est en cause! seulement pour voir le résultat sur une personne.) 

Ça ne devrait pas poser de problème, accorda George. 

-Donc je m'occupe de mettre une annonce... j'aurais bien aimé parler avec vous, mais je dois régler certaine choses...

John se leva suivit de Challenger qui retint un petit sourire au son de cette phrase.

-Pas de problème, répondit le scientifique en serrant la main de John.

Ils sortirent en même temps, puis ils se séparèrent lorsque George alla à son étage. Roxton lui se précipita dans le stationnement où il grimpa dans sa porshe...(N/A... j'aime les porshe...lol) Il voulait aller jeter un coup d'œil à l'hôtel dont il était le propriétaire... C'était un cinq étoiles qui avait jusqu'ici beaucoup de succès... Lorsqu'il y arriva une femme était quasiment rendu de l'autre côté du comptoir de la réception criant dieu sait quoi! Ce fut une fois à sa hauteur qu'il capta mieux la conversation. 

-Comment vous n'avez pas de chambre à mon nom! C'est impossible! Chercher encore!

-Mademoiselle... votre nom ne figure pas dans les registres, s'excusa poliment la dame. 

-Laissez-moi voir, trancha la jeune femme. 

-Non je ne peux pas vous laisser...

-J'en ai rien a f...

-Mademoiselle, calmez-vous, suggéra John qui restait à côté d'elle attendant une réaction. 

L'employée sut immédiatement qui il était ce pourquoi elle sourit presque avec soulagement tandis que la femme se tourna vers lui de manière désinvolte. 

-Vous attendez votre tours! Donc, reprit-elle en reportant son attention à l'employée, comment vais-je faire pour me trouver une chambre à cette heure-ci de l'après-midi? il ne...

-Vous devriez vraiment arrêter d"harceler cette pauvre dame, elle n'y est pour rien, dit-il avec un petit sourire en coin.

Elle le regarda dans les yeux, puis dit froidement:

-Fichez-moi la paix! Est-ce ma faute si le système est pou...

-J'éviterais de poursuivre votre phrase si j'étais vous.

-Ah oui? Provoqua-t-elle, et pourquoi?

-Parce que je dirige cette hôtel... si vous voulez une chambre cette nuit, je n'ajouterais rien à votre place.

-Des menaces! ironisa-t-elle pas le moins du monde affectée.

-Absolument!

Tandis qu'elle se taisait comme si elle réfléchissait, John l'examina. Ses longs cheveux bouclés semblaient se rebeller contre elle, laissant tomber quelque mèches qui venaient parfois danser devant ses yeux. De long cheveux dans lesquels on aime plonger les mains... Elle avait un visage qui portait à confusion sur ce qu'elle ressentait quoi que pour le moment c'était évident... la colère. Elle était belle, aucun doute la dessus. Elle avait aussi dans les yeux une lueur de défi et de malice qui avait sûrement déjà inciter beaucoup d'attention de la part de la gent masculine. Des yeux carrément unique et une couleur magnifique qui fait longtemps rêver... Il détourna justement vivement son regard du sien de manière impassible, mais remarqua son croisement de bras sous la poitrine. 

-J'ai réservé il y une semaine, ce n'est pas de ma faute si...

-Écoutez, coupa encore John sous les yeux étincelant de la jeune femme, je doute que vous puissiez garder longtemps votre patience, mais je vous demande tout de même d'attendre...

Avec un sourire que Roxton retint, il alla de l'autre côté de la réception, puis se mit devant l'ordinateur.

-Quel est votre nom?

-Marguerite Krux... rétorqua-t-elle sèchement.

Il tapa un instant sur le clavier, puis leva la tête vers elle. Il y avait eu une erreur... la chambre avait bel et bien été réservé... par internet... mais donner satisfaction à cette femme n'entrait pas dans ses principes pour le moment!

-En effet, il n'y a rien à...

-Bon sang! Ça fait dit fois qu'on me le répète! Je vais aller voir ailleurs!

Roxton haussa les épaules lorsqu'elle tourna les talons avec son sac de voyage en main. Il ne se résigna néanmoins pas à la laisser partir chercher pendant au moins deux bonne heures un motel pas très respecté...

-Attendez! interpella-t-il sous les yeux amusé de la réceptionniste. 

-Quoi?

-Il reste une chambre de disponible, je vous y conduit?

Marguerite hésita, à peine trois minutes de conversation avec cet homme et elle avait envie de l'étrangler! Alors ce devait être la même chose pour lui, il pourrait donc très bien l'amener dans la cale dormir près de la chaufferie! Mais elle ne voulait pas non plus passer le reste de la nuit dans une chambre qui n'avait aucune réputation d'un minimum de confort! Elle du refouler son orgueil qui voulait qu'elle rebrousse, puis accepta.

-Ok...

-On ne dit pas merci?

Marguerite aurait tout donné pour effacer ce sourire qu'il affichait trop fièrement!

-Merci, maugréa-t-elle en le suivant.

Elle essaya de se montrer imperturbable lorsqu'elle fut à côté de lui, mais elle sentait sans cesse ses yeux sur elle! Elle était vraiment fatiguée de son voyage et elle était tout autant exécrable. Elle se jura de s'ancrer à New York pour les dix prochaine années sans voyager nulle part! Enfin... si elle y arrivait! Elle vivait a New York, mais n'avait jamais eu de chez soi ou du moins fixe... À l'exception peut-être du haut de sa boutique antique! En y repensant c'était pas si mal et il faudrait justement qu'elle aille y jeter un coup d'oeil et reprendre ses heures d'autrefois. Elle devait s'assurer que rien n'avait été cambrioler quoi que Véronica avait promis d'aller vérifier à l'occasion. Elle faillit soudainement foncé sur le « grand patron de l'hôtel » qui s'était placé devant elle. 

-Voilà!

À son étonnement il l'avait conduit dans la chambre pour laquelle elle avait payé! Elle se garda de tout commentaire acerbe qui allait sortir de sa bouche, puis lui ferma la porte au nez avant même qu'il n'ait pu dire quoi que se soit. Ensuite, elle alla dans la salle de bain où horreur elle perçu ses traits de fatigue. Elle avait plus que l'air d'une morte! Un vrai cadavre ambulant! Bon... elle exagérait... Elle n'aurait tout de même pas assez d'heure de sommeil afin d'y remédier... À moins qu'elle se couche maintenant. Oui... finalement c'était la meilleur solution! Cependant, lorsqu'elle tourna la tête vers l'énorme bain, elle ne pu s'empêcher de décider d'aller dormir plus tard! De l'eau chaude et de la mousse ça ne se refuse pas! Elle s'empara de sa valise dans le salon pour y prendre un livre et une chemise de nuit, puis fit couler l'eau chaude....

Roxton était revenu sur ses pas en secouant la tête. Il fit le tour de son hôtel, fière de son personnelle qui se composait majoritairement de femme. En regardant sa montre, il laissa échapper un juron. Danielle avait peut-être décider de se venger en dévalisant son appartement... Elle en était bien capable! Promptement il s'engagea sur la route dans sa voiture. En chemin son portable sonna.

-Allô?

-John! Tu aimerais aller dîner demain soir? 

-Hum... Sarah...(N/A Faites comme si c'est la bonne femme de Tourist season... je me souviens plus de son nom... et ais-je l'air de vouloir mettre la cassette pour savoir???) tu es mariée, je ne pense pas que se soit une bonne idée... dit-il lentement. 

Tel était le problème; il attirait des femmes qui finissaient par le lasser ou elle était engager... Sarah en faisait partie et puis du reste elle avait un adolescent! 

-Bon... dans ce cas... au revoir Roxton! 

-Bye.

Il raccrocha soulagé, puis descendit de sa voiture une fois dans le stationnement souterrain de l'immeuble. Lorsqu'il fut devant sa porte, il entra surpris de voir Danielle ranger tranquillement ses valises sur le côté de la porte. Elle eut vite terminé et se posa devant lui. 

-Tu me reviendras John... tu verras!

-J'en doute... (N/A sûrement que je met Roxton aussi macho! lolll)

Elle l'embrassa une dernière fois, étant un homme, il ne la repoussa pas. Il la regarda par la suite fermer la porte derrière elle. Voilà! Elle était partie! Il était libre! John Roxton admettait qu'il avait beaucoup de succès auprès des femmes. Il était riche, beau et charmeur! Tout cela il le savait puisqu'il jouait souvent avec le coeur des femmes... sans vraiment vouloir leur faire de la peine... En fait, son problème c'est qu'il était incapable d'aimer! Non qu'il n'avait pas tenter le coups, mais toutes les femmes qu'il avait côtoyées n'avait rien représenté au nivaux des sentiments. Danielle peut-être un peu plus que les autres, mais sa possessivité l'avait un peu trop étouffer. De plus avec le temps, il s'était aperçu que seul les début l'avait ensorceler, par après il n'avait plus eu l'envie d'être avec elle. Enfin... Il n'allait pas faire le point sur sa vie maintenant!

Ce soir là, il passa une nuit bien ordinaire n'oubliant pas de téléphoner afin de mettre une annonce au intéressée pour le parfum. Celle-ci apparaîtrait demain matin.

*****************************************************************

Bon c'est court comme premier chapitre, mais... le prochain sera peut-être plus long! En attendant... un petit reviews? s'il vous plait???


	2. Chapitre 2

__

... Daphnée loll Avoue que toi non plus tu n'aimerais pas revoir le visage de Marguerite prête a abandonner tlm sans remord dans Tourist Season... En plus juste la façon qu'elle parle me traumatise... 

Chapitre 2:

Dix heures sonna sur le cadran de Marguerite... En voyant les chiffre, elle se redressa brusquement. Elle avait manqué son rendez-vous avec un dénommé Xan qui avait besoin d'une interprète pour ses papiers final à remplir... Il était de race asiatique venant supposément de Shanghai. Il savait parler les deux langue, mais il lisait ou écrivait rarement en anglais donc il s'était décidé à la rencontrer avant de l'engager... Sauf qu'elle s'était drôlement mise en retard! Elle admettait avoir lu une bonne partie de la nuit, elle qui s'était juré de dormir tôt! Elle n'avait pu détacher les yeux de l'histoire qui lui était gravé en tête. Maintenant qu'elle avait carrément loupé sa rencontre avec Xan, à quoi bon se presser? Elle laissa sa tête retomber contre l'oreiller... 

-Véronica! soupira-t-elle en mettant les pieds au sol pour s'enfermer quelque temps dans la salle de bain. 

Elle fut, en pas plus d'une heure, au musé d'art que menait son amie. Celle-ci l'accueillit avec un magnifique sourire. 

-Marguerite! Tu es déjà de retour? Je croyais que tu restais à Londres pour un bon bout de temps... Oh mon dieu! Tu couvres quelque chose?

-Hum... non pourquoi?

-Ah... alors tu ne dors pas assez dit-moi?

-Pourquoi! récria Marguerite en baissant la tête s'assurant que ses vêtements n'étaient pas à l'envers. 

-Ton visage... on voit que tu n'as pas eut beaucoup de sommeil... 

-Vraiment! se moqua Marguerite en arquant un sourcil, suis-je si cernée! paniqua-t-elle. 

-Non... enfin... changeons de sujet! Tu n'aurais pas eu une aventure avec un beau britannique qui aurait terminé mal? 

-Non pas vraiment, pouffa Marguerite, qu'est-ce qui te prend aujourd'hui? Tu me semble un peu trop concernée à mon sujet!

-Ah... hum... non... non! Dit qu'est-ce qui t'a fait veiller si tard hier soir? Ou plutôt qui?

-Et depuis quand t'interresses-tu à mes fréquentations? C'est un livre qui est le coupable, répondit-elle en suivant Véronica qui marchait d'une allé à l'autre.

-Oh...

-Quoi? Tu aurais préférer que je te raconte une histoire romancé?

-Peut-être...

-Ce ne sera pas demain la veille! En fait je lisais le bouquin du jeune écrivain Ned Malone... Il donne un dédicace ce soir...

-Ah oui? s'intéressa soudainement Véronica, Je me demanda à quoi il ressemble!

Marguerite avait l'impression que Véronica cherchait à faire passer le temps à parler. Comme si elle lui cachait quelque chose. 

-Bah... je ne sais pas... Véronica? Si je suis ici c'est pour savoir si tout c'était bien passer à la boutique avec Finn...

-Ah... hum... 

-Quoi!!! s'exclama Marguerite

-Et bien...

-Parle... tu commence à me faire peur!

-Tu t'es fait dévaliser... 

-Comment! Quoi? Tu sais ce qu'on m'a prit???

-Pas tout à fait... enfin il y a ce collier en forme de...

-Pitié pas le Trion! 

-Oui c'est ça...

-Il fallait bien qu'on me prenne ce qui valait le plus cher! Ensuite?

-La vitrine entière des bagues et colliers... 

Marguerite soupira.

-Bon... je vais aller voir cela... avant je vais essayer de sauver mon rendez-vous avec Xan! Prend soin de toi.... Bye!

-Au revoir... oh Marguerite! Je peux venir avec toi à la dédicace ce soir?

-Comme tu veux... je dois avant tout réorganiser ma boutique...

-Vraiment désolée!

-Tu peux bien parler! Depuis plus de dix minutes tu essais d'éviter le sujet!

Véronica éclata de rire et suivit Marguerite du regard tandis qu'elle quittait le musé.

Marguerite ne s'entendait pas toujours aussi bien avec Véronica, mais elle était tout de même de bonne amie! Elle qui pourtant se liait rarement d'amitié avec une femme... Véronica en resterait longtemps la seule exception! Il était plus d'onze heures, si elle avait de la chance Xan accepterait de lui accorder un peu de son temps... Elle acheta le journal avant de le déposer sur la banquette du passager et de partir. Lorsqu'elle arriva à destination, elle s'empara de son journal, entra dans l'immeuble et se présenta à la secrétaire de Xan. 

-Je suis Marguerite Krux... Xan m'attendait pour... enfin pour huit heure...

-Il est midi moins le quart madame...

-Comme si je ne l'avais pas remarqué! Pourriez-vous seulement vérifier s'il est en rendez-vous ou s'il a une place de libre pour moi?

-D'accord, répondit la secrétaire en prenant son téléphone.

Lorsqu'elle raccrocha, elle leva la tête vers elle. 

-Il va vous recevoir dans vingt minutes, veuillez patientez...

-Ok.

Marguerite n'aimait pas attendre, mais pour cette fois elle pouvait bien faire une exception. Elle s'assit sur l'une des chaises qui donnait près du bureau de Xan et ouvrit son journal. Elle le feuilleta longtemps remarquant au passage une annonce désirant 10 femmes pour tester un parfum... 

-Miss Krux?

Marguerite releva la tête vers Xan, puis le suivit dans son office. 

-Je n'ai pas besoin d'interprète, dit-il immédiatement. 

-Alors qu'est-ce que je fais ici? demanda-t-elle en regardant l'asiatique prendre place derrière son bureau.

-J'ai un échange à faire avec vous...

-mmmh, non vraiment je pense que je vais partir! rétorqua froidement la jeune femme en faisant mine de tourner les talons.

-Attendez! ordonna presque Xan, j'ai en ma possession un objet rare valant au dessus de tout ce que vous pourrez demander dans vos objet ancien que vous collectionner pour votre boutique.

-J'en doute... et comment savez-vous que j'ai une boutique?

-Là n'est pas la question... je suis prêt à vous donner l'ouroboros en échange de la recette du nouveau parfum Auxor. 

-Vous voulez rire!

-Pas du tout!

-L'ouroboros... murmura-t-elle ça valait la peine de réfléchir, dans ce cas montrer le moi...

Xan sortit de son tiroir un petit coffret et prit deux moitié séparer d'un médaillon. 

-Je croyais qu'il était réunit, railla-t-elle 

-Bien il ne l'est pas du tout, cet objet est une vraie légende... alors vous accepter?

-Quel sera mon rôle?

-Arrangez vous pour voler la recette Auxor!

-Comment?

-À vous de trouver!

-Ok... marché conclu, mais je veux la moitié de l'ouroboros et une somme d'avance...

Xan sembla réfléchir, puis accepta.

-D'ici quatre à cinq mois, vous aurez ce que vous voulez, dit-elle en prenant le chèque qu'il lui tendait.

-Essayez d'être plus rapide...

Sur ces mots, elle sortit du bureau en prenant son journal, l'ouvrant à la page qui parlait justement du parfum Auxor. Marguerite n'était pas riche... au contraire de ce que son entourage pensait! C'était facile pour elle de jouer la femme bien aisée financièrement, mais elle avait de nombreuses dettes... En effet deux de ses trois maris qu'elle avait eut légèrement par le passé étaient mort lui laissant des héritages que beaucoup aurait pu se passer! bref, si elle n'avait pas l'argent et l'orouboros de Xan , elle devrait fermer sa boutique et cela il en était hors de question! Peu importe ce qu'elle devrait faire pour avoir cette fameuse recette de parfum, elle le ferait! 

Elle se mit au volant de sa voiture et tourna vivement sur une rue pour se stationner dans l'entrer de sa boutique... Finn était derrière le comptoir avec un sourire désolée. Elle travaillait habituellement les week-end pour payer ses études, mais étant en congé de fin de session(N/A je sais... je respecte pas les vrai date de fin de session mais chuttt!) elle avait accepter de la remplacer le temps qu'elle aille à Londres... Finn était en quelque sorte l'amie ou la petite soeur de Véronica... Celle-ci l'avait longtemps garder lorsqu'elle était enfant, ses parents étant toujours à l'étranger... prenant peu soin de leur filel. Elles avaient lié d'amitié et Véronica avait parler en faveur de la jeune fille pour qu'elle l'engage dans sa boutique. 

-Vee t'as parlé? demanda la jeune blonde.

-Oui, soupira Marguerite en vérifiant les dégâts qu'avaient tenté de nettoyer Finn.

La brunette(N/A ouf... c'est rare que je dis ça! Vous m'avez convertie encore lol) alla mettre le panneau fermé, puis se tourna vers elle. 

-Nous devons fermer le temps que je répare tout ça!

-Ok... pour combien de temps?

-Je ne sais pas encore... mais pour un bon bout de temps c'est certain!

-Où vais-je travailler!

-Je ne sais pas, mais pas ici... que veux-tu que je fasse, je suis désolée... peut-être qu'en attendant tu pourrais trouver des magasins de vêtements où ils emploient, tu pourras revenir lorsque tout sera rentré dans l'ordre. 

-merci... 

-Tiens...

Marguerite tendit à Finn un chèque qu'elle venait de remplir rémunérant le travail qu'elle avait fait jusqu'ici, puis sourit.

-Merci pour ton aide... 

-Pas de quoi... bon... je vais quitter, prend soin de toi Marguerite, au revoir.

La jeune femme regarda Finn sortir légèrement déçu que les choses tournent ainsi et sortit la paperasse de la boutique pour analyser les profits qu'elles avaient perdus. Après une ou deux heures assit à compter derrière le comptoir, Marguerite en eut assez! Tout indiquait des pertes!, alors ça ne l'encourageait pas à continuer! Elle se mit plutôt à réfléchir sur le moyen de s'y prendre afin d'entrer chez Auxor... Une idée de géni la surpris donc elle s'empara du téléphone composant le numéro marqué sur le bas de l'annonce de Auxor. Rien de plus facile, songea-t-elle lorsqu'on répondit.

-Ici Casandra des parfums Auxor, puis-je vous aider?

-Oui... vous avez besoin de tester votre nouveau parfum n'est-ce pas?

-En effet, un instant je vous transfère. 

Un homme d'un certain âge lui répondit.

-Oui? Je vais prendre votre nom et vos coordonnés s'il vous plait.

-Marguerite Krux, dit-elle pour ensuite lui donner son adresse et numéro à la boutique. 

-Parfait, contractez-vous des allergies à certain produit?

-Non...

-D'accord, une fois sur place on vous posera plus de questions, nous vous attendons mercredi à deux heure de l'après-midi. 

-Parfait!

-Merci, au revoir.

Marguerite laissa échapper un soupir de victoire, puis regarda l'heure. Il lui restait une bonne partie de l'après midi avant d'aller à la dédicace de Ned Malone. 

***

Roxton soupira pour la millième fois lorsque Calista lui demanda encore:

-Alors John? Tu m'invites à cette dédicace de ton ami?

-Bon d'accord... je viens te prendre dans quelques minutes.

Il raccrocha se levant de sa chaise prêt à quitter son bureau. Challenger entra aussitôt!

-Geroge! Il y a un problème?

-Aucun... nous avons déjà les dix femmes qui testeront le parfum... enfin... deux d'entre elle ne le porteront pas... 

-Je sais... moi je me porte volontaire pour juger, sourit John avec un lueur espiègle au fond de ses yeux pers. 

-Comme vous voulez... de toute façon vous aurez les yeux bandé. 

-Dommage...

Challenger secoua la tête, puis lui remit les documents des participantes.

-Vous pouvez y jeter un oeil si vous voulez...

-Non... je vous fait confiance, je dois quitté je me rend à une dédicace d'un de mes amis... 

Ils se serrèrent la main, sortirent et se séparèrent dans le stationnement. Roxton ne prit pas beaucoup de temps pour se rendre devant la grande demeure de Calista qui grimpa dans la voiture dès qu'il fut arrêté. 

-Bonsoir John, dit-elle suavement en l'embrassant sur la joue.

-Bonsoir, boucle ta ceinture, répondit-il simplement.

Calista fronça les sourcils et obéit.

***

-Oh regarde Marguerite! c'est lui!

Marguerite arqua un sourcil sous le doigt qui pointait l'écrivain. Celui-ci était assit en train de signer ses livres... 

-Je ne le pensais pas si jeune, avoua Véronica 

-Ah bon... tiens prend mon livre, je te laisse le faire signer, tu sembles plus enthousiasme que moi alors...

-Quoi? Non pas du tout...

-Chut... et fait la file! 

-Ok...

Marguerite se promena lentement dans les allées garnis de livre, songeant à sa tactique du lendemain. S'il la faisait tester le parfum, elle n'aurait tout de même aucun moyen de découvrir la recette, sinon Xan n'aurait eut qu'à acheter un flacon de leur parfum... Elle devait entrer dans leur domaine informatique... Elle serait certaine de les trouver... Ses pensés prirent un autre court lorsqu'elle vu une femme accrochée au bras du grand patron de l'hôtel qu'elle fréquentait. Sa belle grande brune était vêtu selon elle, de manière trop classique pour une femme allant à une simple dédicace bien ordinaire! Elle ne pu néanmoins s'empêcher de jeter un oeil à ses propre vêtements... chandail rouge, pantalon noir... Elle, elle ne s'était pas battu avec sa garde-robe ce matin... ce qui advenait d'un petit miracle! Ah! Mais qu'est-ce que cela avait avoir avec ces deux là! Elle s'empara prestement d'un livre au hasard et le colla presque sur son nez. Pas question qu'il la voit ici, elle avait du mal à supporter sa présence! C'était prouvé par les petites cinq minutes qu'elle avait passé avec lui dans l'hôtel où ils n'avaient pas cesser de s'interrompre pour avoir le dernier mot! 

Pendant ce temps, Véronica arrivait devant Malone. Le seul problème est qu'elle n'avait jamais ouvert l'un de ses livres... Elle espérait uniquement qu'il ne demanderait pas ce qu'elle avait le plus apprécié dans son bouquin! Bah... c'était peu probable, il n'était pas la pour poser des questions! Une fois devant lui, elle lui tendit le livre en affichant un petit sourire. Leurs doigts se touchèrent, puis il la fixa un moment avant d'ouvrir la page couverture.

-Vous allez bien? demanda-t-il

-Oui merci et vous?

-Pas mal... comment vous appelez-vous?

-Véronica Layton... 

Il signa une petite note sur la première page de garde et lui rendit le livre ne détachant pas les yeux des siens. Il était vraiment séduisant, songea la jeune blonde.

-Merci...

Elle laissa à contre-cœur la place aux autres en ouvrant pour la première fois le livre afin d'y lire ce qu'il avait écrit: _À une très belle femme, que la vie vous apporte le bonheur, Ned Malone. _

Elle sourit béatement sans se rendre compte de Marguerite qui venait de la rejoindre. 

-Hum... Véronica? Tu me rend mon livre? Questionna la brunette. 

-Oh... heu... tu ne pourrais pas m'en faire cadeau?

-Pourquoi? Sourit Marguerite sans comprendre. 

-Et bien...

-Laisse-moi voir ce qu'il a écrit.

Véronica haussa les épaules et lui présenta le livre ouvert.

-Je vois... un peu plus et il te laissait son numéro!

Véronica éclata de rire, puis fronça les sourcils en voyant Roxton et Calista s'avancer vers la file.

-Que font-ils ici? Du moins, la femme... On dirait qu'elle est vêtu pour un gala! 

-Je me suis dit la même chose, avoua Marguerite, bon tu viens on s'en va.

-Pourquoi ne restons-nous pas un peu?

-Restes si tu veux, moi je pars...

-Pourquoi? insista Véronica, tu n'as rien de prévu?

-Non...

-Alors tu n'as pas de raison!

-Oui, j'en ai une alors... bye!

-Attend une seconde... intervint Véronica, il y a quelqu'un ici que tu essais d'éviter?

-Pas du tout...

-Donc, reste!

-Ok, soupira Marguerite se jurant qu'elle ne resterait pas plus de quelques minutes!

Roxton reconnu la femme de l'hôtel à peine trente seconde après qu'il fut entré! Ses longs cheveux bouclés longeaient magnifiquement son dos. Seulement quelques mèches étaient retenus au-dessus de sa jolie tête. Décidément... il n'avait jamais repéré une étrangère aussi rapidement qu'aujourd'hui! Ce devait être sa présence qui se ressentait tel un pressentiment. Il était même plutôt ravi de la revoir... Bien que leur rencontre n'avait pas été des plus agréable, lui il avait bien rit!

-Calista... pourrais-tu attendre dans la file... j'ai reconnu une vieille amie, mentit-il.

-À quoi bon? Tu connais Malone, non?

-Oui, mais c'est pour le respect de ceux qui attendent depuis longtemps... 

-Bon, ne soit pas trop long...

-Promit, dit-il en baisant sa joue pour s'assurer qu'elle ne viendrait pas le déranger. 

Il rejoignit la prénommée Marguerite et la jolie blonde qui l'accompagnait. Bien entendu elle lui faisait dos, alors elle sursauta lorsqu'il posa une main sur son épaule. Il ne put que sourire en voyant ses beaux yeux le scruter avec quasi-étonnement. 

-Que me voulez-vous? demanda-t-elle employant encore cette voix sèche de toute émotion.

-Vous dire bonjour...

Marguerite voulu répondre de lui ficher la paix, mais Véronica la regardait avec insistance voulant visiblement être présentée. Elle se tourna vers celle-ci.

-Voici Véronica Layton... Véronica c'est hum...

Elle ne savait même pas son nom!

-John Roxton, répondit-il à sa place. 

La blonde hocha de la tête, regardant son amie et ce bel homme se fixer, d'un oeil amusé. 

-Bon alors, bonjour à vous aussi... maintenant vous pouvez partir...

Véronica secoua la tête sous la remarque exaspérante de Marguerite. Au contraire de son amie, elle aborda Roxton avec un peu plus de politesse. 

-Vous avez lut les livres de Malone?

John se résigna à détacher ses yeux de ceux de la jeune femme pour les poser sur Véronica afin de répondre à sa question.

-Oui... Malone est un ami depuis assez longtemps. 

-Ah bon... sourit-elle 

-Si vous voulez vous joindre à nous lorsque les portes de la librairie se...

-Non merci, coupa Marguerite.

-Bien sûre, s'enthousiasma Véronica en même temps.

La brunette émit un soupir agacer. Elle n'était pas d'humeur à faire connaissance avec l'ami écrivain de John et encore moins sa compagne! Elle avait bien d'autre préoccupation en tête ce que Véronica ne semblait pas comprendre! Soit elle faisait exprès ou elle mettait tout en oeuvre pour voir Ned...

-Dans ce cas, je vous dit au revoir... j'allais partir avant que vous n'arriviez...

Véronica leva les yeux au ciel, souhaita une bonne fin de soirée à son amie, regardant encore une fois les visages de John et Marguerite se disant bye... L'électricité entre ces deux la était presque palpable! Un seul regard et tout était clair... si elle ne connaissait pas autant Marguerite, elle aurait parié que celle-ci était affaiblie ou charmée de cet homme! Lorsqu'elle fut partie, Roxton se tourna enfin vers elle, comme s'il s'était souvenu da son existence. 

-Elle agit toujours comme ça? demanda-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

-Oui... particulièrement envers... enfin! Marguerite c'est Marguerite... vous ne la connaissez pas... du moins pas encore, sourit-elle 

Roxton n'eut pas l'occasion de répondre que Calista vint le rejoindre.

-J'en ai assez d'attendre John, allons-nous en!

-Non, nous allons attendre Malone et fêter la sortie de son nouveau livre... je te l'avais dit.

-Qui est-ce? interrogea-t-elle à l'avis de Véronica.

-Véronica Layton... elle... est une vieille connaissance, je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure, répondit-il en guettant le regard de la blonde qui capta l'astuce, je voulais lui présenter Ned...

-Ok.  


Heureusement, elle ne posa aucune autre question jusqu'à l'arrivé de Malone. Celui-ci sourit immédiatement à la blonde qui avait vite attiré son attention. 

-Ned... je te présente Véronica, une enfin... amie à moi...

Malone fronça les sourcils... Une amie? Roxton n'avait pas longtemps d'amie femme... Surtout les blondes au yeux bleu avec un corps pareille... Elles finissaient toujours par faire partie de ses conquêtes (N/A... chut Daphnée! ne pense pas à ce que je pense!) Puis du reste, il l'aurait forcément rencontré avant! Mais bon... Il ferait comme si de rien n'était. Il serra sa main en souriant. 

*****************************************************************

voilà le chapitre 2! Woaa! Marguerite et Véronica sont trop amie! c'est rare que je les met si amies! (.... *ne dit rien Kim*...) *Yeux suppliant demandant un beau petit reviews!*

Vous savez le petit bouton GO en bas???


	3. Chapitre 3

Daphnée: Sache que je vais maitenant beaucoup hésiter avant d'établir une conversation entre Véronica et Marguerite à cause de toi loll Merci!!! pour ton review!

Youte: Thanks! Oui je sais... une autre histoire! Il serait temps que je les finissent loll Contente que tu aimes. 

Chapitre 3:

Marguerite se réveilla le lendemain matin vers midi! Décidément, elle récupérait le sommeil qu'elle avait perdu ces derniers jours! Pour un peu, elle aurait encore été en retard! Sans plus attendre, elle se leva, prit une douche et s'enfuit à une vitesse record jusqu'à l'entreprise Auxor. Elle fut heureuse de constater qu'elle n'était pas trop en avance et ni en retard! Ils lui firent passer un interrogatoire et finalement ils la firent entrer dans une pièce avant qu'elle ne franchisse une autre porte. Trois ou quatre femmes se firent asperger du parfum sur le poignet et dans le cou, mais une fois devant elle ils changèrent de flacon... Personnellement elle trouvait qui ne sentait pas grand chose! Mais bon... elle entendit son tour. 

Lorsqu'elle entra dans la pièce, un homme était assit sur un tabouret... Il faisait plutôt sombre, mais il y avait assez de lumière pour avoir l'impression de connaître cette carrure... L'homme attendait son poignet... Elle s'avança lentement vers lui. Il tendit sa main comme s'il attendait quelque chose! Jusqu'à ce qu'elle comprenne qu'il ne pouvait pas voir! Elle lui donna sa main... Par ce geste aussi futile soit-il, elle fut troublée par le contacte de sa main... ferme, mais rassurante. 

Roxton, les yeux bandés, tint la main de la jeune femme et sentit son poignet. Elle n'avait pas cette même odeur que les autres femmes précédentes, mais son parfum l'enivrait davantage, autant que cette main dont il devinait de longs doigts fins. Il aurait donné cher pour voir le visage de cette personne qui sans le savoir le grisait déjà, uniquement en étant à proximité. Il n'aurait eu qu'à enlever le tissu qui couvrait ses yeux, mais il ne voulait pas de déception... Il crut tout de même naturelle de murmurer, posant les mains sur la taille de la jeune femme, s'aidant ainsi à se relever:

-Je dois sentir votre cou...

Évidement c'était faux, il n'était pas obliger d'aller si loin... Marguerite fronça les sourcils se rendant soudain compte de l'identité de l'inconnu! Elle aurait reconnu cette voix d'entre mille et aussi près d'elle, elle n'avait plus de doute. Elle tenta de rester de marbre... C'était ce qu'elle devait faire...

John glissa une main dans les cheveux de l'étrangère... Comme elle sentait bon! Tellement sous l'effet d'un désir indécent, il embrassa son cou... 

Marguerite se surpris à fermer les yeux lorsqu'il posa ses lèvres contre son cou. Avec le sentiment que le sol allait se dérober sous ses pieds, elle caressa la nuque de son compagnon. On aurait dit qu'une passion insoutenable s'emparait d'elle... Toutefois, lorsqu'il chercha ses lèvres, elle l'arrêta! Bon sang c'était John Roxton qu'elle avait face à elle et elle se laissait presque emporter! Elle lui enleva brusquement son bandeau et recula. Voyant ses yeux, elle faillit éclater de rire! Il avait l'air complètement désorienté!

-Et... bien... vous, sourit néanmoins Roxton avec l'ombre d'un petit sourire en coin. 

-Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez! demanda-t-elle avec sarcasme, et que faites-vous ici?

-J'analysait les effets de mon parfum, taquina-t-il, et sur vous il faisait carrément un malheur! 

-J'ai vu ça! Vous devriez garder vos ardeurs pour vous! Comment se fait-il votre parfum?

-Je suis le patron d'Auxor, ria-t-il

Marguerite faillit pousser un juron tout haut! Non seulement, rien ne dérangeait cet homme dans ses remarques, mais en plus il était celui avec lequel elle aurait affaire afin d'avoir la recette!

-Bon... Le jeux est terminé, mais tâcher cette fois de ne pas succomber au effluve de votre parfum! Veuillez vous rasseoir pour recevoir la prochaine, railla-t-elle.

-Sincèrement, je préfère celle qui se trouve devant moi! 

Roxton découvrit pour la première fois un sourire sur ses lèvres. Moqueur, mais tout de même! Elle pourrait charmer la terre entière avec un sourire pareille!

-Vous auriez du rester avec nous hier soir, remarqua-t-il.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que c'est normal de rencontrer des nouvelles personnes. 

-Vraiment? Même quand cette personne vous enlace pour vous embrassant dans le cou prétextant un test de parfum? ironisa-t-elle. 

-Ce n'est pas de ma faute, se défendit-il en riant, c'est l'aphrodisiaque de George... 

-Peu importe! Je vous souhaite un grand succès... à la prochaine!

Marguerite commençait à se sentir mal à l'aise dans cette petite pièce en compagnie de Roxton... Le pire c'était qu'elle devait lui retirer la recette du parfum. Elle ferait comment?

-Si je vous invitais au théatre, vous diriez quoi? demanda-t-il innocemment. 

-Non.

-Au cinéma?

-Non.

-À dîner?

-Non!!!

-Mmh vous êtes diffcile à convaincre. 

-Il n'y a pas à me convaincre, je ne veux pas!

-Bon, tant pis, soupira-t-il d'un air comique, même pas un petit verre dans un endroit emplit de gens?

Marguerite leva les yeux au ciel, signe d'hésitation chez elle. À bien y réfléchir... plus elle serait en contacte avec Roxton, plus le système informatique Auxor serait à sa porté. 

-Bon d'accord... 

-Dans ce cas je viens vous prendre à l'hôtel?

-Oui...

La porte de la pièce sombre s'ouvrit soudainement sur Challenger.

-Vous en mettez du temps!

Marguerite rejoignit la sortie, lançant le bandeau sur John. George ne comprit pas ce qui s'était produit, alors il déclara d'un ton professionnel:

-Merci de votre collaboration...

-Mais de rien!

Elle sortit ensuite de l'immeuble avec un petit sourire satisfait. 

À la fin des tests, Roxton alla voir Challenger. 

-Donc? Dit-moi un peu tes impressions, décréta George en prenant ses documents.

-Hum... parfait, commença-t-il en prenant une chaise, je sais que le parfum ne fait pas la même odeur sur chaque personne alors, la première et la deuxième avant en effet une bonne odeur, la troisième rien, la quatrième incroyable! s'exclama-t-il parlant de Marguerite, je n'ai jamais éprouvé de telle... enfin... c'était stupéfiant! Les suivantes après celle-là était différente, mais toute autant que les autres, agréable. 

Challenger avait, pendant qu'il avait cité ses commentaires, regarder les candidates portant quelques notes. Il n'y avait qu'un seul petit problème! 

-John... On a un problème... du moins tu as du te tromper!

-Pourquoi?

-Et bien, deux des candidates ne portait que de l'eau... tu n'as nommé qu'une seule exacte... mais la quatrième, du nom de Marguerite Krux... tu as dit quoi déjà?

-C'est elle qui m'enivrait le plus!

-Elle ne portait pas Auxor, John... que de l'eau.

-Impossible!

-C'est pourtant vrai!

George sourit sous les yeux confus de son ami.

-Vous aviez déjà rencontré cette femme?

-Non... je veux dire une seule fois...

Roxton n'arrivait pas à le croire! De l'eau! Il avait donc été envoûté par sa personne et non Auxor! De plus, jamais de toute sa vie il n'avait éprouvé ce besoin vitale de revoir la même femme, surtout une qui ne s'intéressait pas à lui. Il avait l'habitude de fréquenté ou de choisir ses conquêtes parce qu'elles étaient avant tout sous son charme, mais Marguerite... On aurait dit que ses jeux de séductions se retournaient contre lui... Il ne connaissait cette femme que depuis quelque jours... trois pour être précis et il avait le besoin irrémédiable de la revoir. Il pouvait avoir toute celle qu'il désirait, mais il fallait qu'il soit captivé par celle qui ne lui manifestait aucun signe d'encouragement! Bah... il n'allait pas en faire un drame. N'empêche que ce n'était pas l'aphrodisiaque de George qui l'avait poussé à l'enlacer et qui l'avait mit dans tout ses sens! Une raison de plus qui le poussait davantage à connaître Marguerite. 

-La prochaine fois Roxton, essayez de mieux cerné la faille! Vous vous êtes directement induit en erreur. 

-Je sais... mais bon... Toute les femmes qui sont venue portant Auxor l'ont adoré. Nous allons le mettre sur le marché!

-Géniale!

-Félicitation George... Je n'arrive pas à le croire, répéta-t-il ensuite pour lui même à voix haute, tournant les talons. L'odeur des cheveux de Marguerite revint durant ce temps hanter ses sens.

***

Marguerite pendant ce temps avait déjà appeler un serrurier et un fournisseur de vitrine. L'argent que Xan lui avait devancé lui donnerait l'occasion d'aller plus rapidement dans ses manœuvre. Elle arrêta son travail vers seize heures. L'image de Roxton, lui et son sourire diablement sexy lui rappelèrent qu'elle lui avait dit oui pour un verre! Quelle idée aussi! Quoi qu'il n'était pas d'une si désagréable compa... « Oh là! On se calme! Calista? Ça ne te dis rien?» cria sa conscience peu ravie de sortir avec un homme multipliant les conquêtes plus de fois qu'il ne changeait de chaussette! Il avait beau faire accélérer les battements de son coeur lorsqu'il était en face d'elle... elle ne l'appréciait pas plus! Puis du reste, elle ne le connaissait que depuis trois jours sans tout à fait avoir entraîner une discussion normale. Prête à sortir de sa boutique, elle fonça quasiment sur Véronica. (N/A *Ne penser à rien*) Celle-ci recula toute souriante. 

-Où allais-tu aussi pressée?

-Nulle part... Alors? Comment ça s'est passé hier soir avec Malone, John et sa petite amie?

Véronica détourna les yeux, un instant intimidée.

-Très bien... moi et Ned allons se revoir ce soir. Il est très gentil, je pense qu'il pourrait s'avérer un très bon ami.

-Ami? 

-Ne me regarde pas avec ce haussement de sourcil! Oui un ami, au fait... ce n'est pas pour changer de sujet, mais je ne dirait pas que Calista intéresse Roxton.

-Et alors?

-Oh... ce n'était qu'une simple remarque...

-Bon, je dois filer, tu avais quelque chose à me dire en venant ici?

-Oui, tu n'as rien prévu pour Halloween? 

-Non... une série de film sans doute, pourquoi?

-Je t'invite à une soirée de meurtre et mystère!

-C'est toi qui l'organise?

-Non, Malone, mais j'y serai! insista la blondinette voyant le visage réticent de Marguerite.

-Non... vraiment ça ne me dit rien!

-Je t'en prit, les personnages sont à mourir de rire! 

-Qui il y aura?

-Je ne sais pas, mentit Véronica sachant que si elle prononçait le nom de Roxton, elle se ferait expulser de la boutique quoi qu'elle n'était encore que sur le seuil! 

-Bon... ok.

-Merci, tiens, dit la jeune blonde tendant une enveloppe rouge à Marguerite, c'est ton personnage...

-J'y jetterai un oeil, maintenant je dois partir. 

Elle se quittèrent sur des au revoir, puis Marguerite se rendit à l'hôtel Roxton. Dans sa chambre, elle se changea en vitesse, enfilant rien de trop provocant. Un jean et un chandail noir. Ce n'était probablement pas dans un bar chic qu'ils allaient aller. Si c'était le cas, cela lui ferait une excuse afin de revenir ici! Elle s'empara de son long manteau. Par ce temps du moi d'octobre, la température n'était pas très chaude! 

John fut devant son hôtel au même moment où Marguerite sortait dehors. Elle le rejoignit, ses longs cheveux dont il rêvait encore d'y plonger les doigts, restait en partie sous ses épaules. Elle était vraiment l'une de ses beautés rares qui ne se croise qu'une fois dans une vie. Simple, naturelle, avec juste assez de malice et d'espièglerie sur ses traits pour rendre son charme presque sauvage. Il lui ouvrit galamment la portière. Une fois au volant de sa porshe, elle demanda:

-Où allons-nous? 

-Prendre un verre, vous verrai bientôt. 

La jeune femme fut presque déçu de voir le pantalon que portait John, un jean. Elle ne pourrait sortir l'excuse de n'être pas vêtu pour l'accompagner! Elle détourna les yeux vers l'extérieur dont les maisons, les immeubles et le peu d'arbre défilaient vivement devant elle. Elle essaya de se concentrer sur le plan qu'elle s'était mise en tête, peu avant de partir; soutirer la recette du parfum! Elle se tourna vers John lorsqu'ils furent arrêter devant un bar ni très chic, ni déplorable. Elle y était même venue une ou deux fois. Ils entrèrent à l'intérieur où ils prirent une table face à un orchestre de Jazz... C'était souvent des orchestre diverses qui venaient y jouer... aujourd'hui c'était le Jazz...

À sa grande surprise, la soirée se passa extraordinairement bien. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien, de la pluie et du beau temps, et de leur goût et leur passion. Elle n'évoqua en rien ses trois mariages ratés et ses nombreux voyages tandis que John ne parla pas du nombre de femmes qu'il avait invitées dans cet endroit! Elle découvrit aussi qu'ils avaient à la fois tout et rien en commun! 

Vers la fin de la soirée, dans les petites heures du matin, Marguerite et John avaient un petit verre de trop dans le corps.

-Pourquoi avez-vous ouvert un commerce de parfum? Pourquoi pas un commerce d'article de sport, d'arme ou quelque chose de plus masculin?

-Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-il plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de la jeune femme.

Il adorait la couleur qui traversait ses yeux magnifiques. Avec un regard pareille, tout homme ne pouvait qu'être hypnotisé!

-Je pense que je voulais être original, sourit-il, les parfums c'est important non? Vivre sans odeur, se serait fade...

-Mmh... ou... et le dernier que vous aller mettre sur le marché... De quoi est-il fait?

Sa remarque n'était que trop subtile!

-D'un filtre de séduction et d'amour, se moqua-t-il évitant drôlement bien la bonne réponse!

-Je vois, maugréa-t-elle, Il se fait tard et j'ai du travail demain...

-Vous travailler dans quoi?

-Je suis interprète et j'ai une boutique d'objets anciens.

-Wow...

-Allez debout, sinon je ferai la marche à pied!

-J'aimerais bien vous y voir!

-Un défi?

-C'est sérieux, pouffa-t-il, hum...

L'esprit macho de Roxton fut tenté de demander; une nuit? Mais il se retint. Elle l'aurait de toute façon gifler ou si ce n'était pas frapper d'un crochet de droite!

-Un autre dîner?

-Disons que c'est d'accord, si vous perdez... je veux visitez les laboratoires Auxor en votre compagnie... mais... vous ne serai vêtu que de vos sous-vêtement!

L'alcool la faisait un peu divaguer! 

-Vous n'y aller pas un peu fort là?

-Pas du tout, même que c'est très équitable!

-Bon... bon... alors bonne marche! ria-t-il en se levant, courant presque dans sa voiture avec une démarche loin d'être assurée. 

Marguerite étant très bonne tricheuse et peu enthousiasme à marcher plus de quatre à six heure, elle héla un taxi! Elle débarqua au coin de la rue près de l'hôtel.

John l'attendait d'un oeil critique, voir septique!

-Déjà?

-Eh oui!

-Petite tricheuse!

-Quoi?

-Le taxi c'était le moyen le plus simple afin de marcher sans vous essouffler? 

Marguerite, avec le peu de lucidité qui lui restait, retint de ne pas tirer la langue amusé par les yeux grondeur qu'il posait.

-Vous me devez un second dîner! constata-t-il avec une pointe de fierté. 

-Mouais...

-Mais c'est moi qui choisit l'endroit, l'heure et la date!

-Hé! Ça ne faisait pas partie du marché! s'écria-t-elle

-C'est pour avoir volontairement triché!

-Non!

-Oh que si! Bonne nuit Marguerite, souhaita-t-il

Il s'approcha d'elle sous les regards envieux de la réceptionniste et des femmes présentes, puis l'embrassa sur la joue... Quoi que l'envie de la serrer contre lui le tenaillait, il partit. 

Quelque minutes plus tard, la jeune femme fut complètement étendue dans son lit avec pour pensée que le vide! 

*****************************************************************

Instruction: 

1.Avec l'aide de votre souris diriger le curseur vers le petit carré bleu où est inscrit Go.

2.Ensuite cliquer une fois sur le carré

3.Attendez qu'une fenêtre vous apparaisse

4. Et LAISSEZ MOI UN BEAU REVIEW S'IL VOUS PLAIT!!!


	4. Chapitre 4

Daphnée: AHHH je t'adore!!!! merci pour ton super review! 

__

Chapitre 4:

Le lendemain matin, Marguerite se réveilla avec un terrible mal de tête. Elle ferma les yeux se remémorant la soirée qu'elle avait passé avec John... Elle se maudissait d'avoir trop bu, elle qui ne touchait jamais à l'alcool. Ses remarques n'avaient pas été très subtiles. N'importe qui aurait deviner qu'elle s'intéressait à la recette du parfum Auxor. Sauf John qui lui avait semblé trop captivé par chaque son qu'elle sortait, pour discerner la faille. Dire qu'il allait l'inviter une seconde fois! Elle avait beau tenter de se montrer imperturbable, il ne lâchait pas prise. C'était le genre d'homme séducteur qui une fois qu'il repérait une cible, la gardait dans son champs de vison jusqu'à ce qu'elle flanche. Le problème c'est qu'elle ne désirait pas faire partie de ses nombreuses conquêtes. Elle avait déjà subit trop d'échec, donc elle ne voulait plus perdre son temps à tomber sous le charme d'un homme qui volait d'une femme à une autre! En d'autre circonstance, elle aurait peut-être elle aussi sortit le grand jeux. Elle était certes très indépendante, mais une aventure ne lui faisait pas envie! D'autant plus qu'elle devait lui soutirer la recette du parfum! Bon sang, dans quoi s'était-elle embarquée? Elle devait trouver un moyen d'entrer dans leur domaine informatique ou dans leur laboratoire. Pour cela, il faudrait quasiment qu'elle travaille dans le même immeuble.

Un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres tandis qu'elle se levait paresseusement. Si elle trouvait un poste libre chez Auxor, elle n'aurait plus qu'à s'inventer une profession! C'était sans doute l'idée la plus brillante qu'elle avait eu jusqu'ici. Pour y arriver, elle devrait se rapprocher de John... Tout bien réfléchit, ce n'était pas parce qu'elle ne voulait pas d'une aventure avec lui qu'elle ne pouvait pas sortir ses atouts de séductions et de manipulations! Finalement, elle allait peut-être bien s'en tirer! À condition qu'elle ne se prenne pas au jeux... 

Elle prit son petit déjeuné, ouvrant le journal d'hier dans les offres d'emplois. Malheureusement, elle ne trouva rien mentionnant un poste chez Auxor. Elle ne pouvait pas tout avoir... Quelques petits plan machiavéliques vinrent s'imposer dans son esprit tel une maladie accidentelle d'une chercheuse. Elle secoua la tête en souriant à cette idée stupide, puis décida de se changer les idées en regardant son personnage pour la soirée d'halloween. Elle ouvrit son enveloppe rouge pour en sortir un carnet d'une même couleur. Elle se mit à lire rapidement le contexte de l'histoire, qui était un Professeur ayant réuni des explorateurs afin d'organiser une expédition dans un nouveau monde... Cela faisait une année qu'ils habitaient la Tree House d'une jeune fille de la jungle lorsque le meurtre à eu lieu.... Les joueurs devaient mettre leurs propres noms pour rendre l'histoire amusante. Elle parcourut son personnage:

__

Lady (vous devez mettre votre prénom et votre nom) Marguerite Krux_, vous êtes une femme riche faisant partie de l'expédition du Professeur(???) . Vous êtes avide d'or, bijoux et pierres précieuses. Votre cupidité vous porte souvent à trahir. Vos tendances son toujours purement égoïste. Vous avez toutefois un lourd passé et votre motivation pour ce nouveau monde est un médaillon dont vous pourriez faire l'échange contre votre certificat de naissance. Lord(???) vous courtise dans ce monde perdu, mais vous tentez de rester de marbre... La journée du meurtre, vous examiniez vos nouvelles pierres. _

Elle tourna la dernière page qu'elle pouvait tourné.

__

Le meurtre du Professeur Arthur Sumerlee ébranle tous les membres de la Tree House. Le corps du vieillard est retrouvé près d'une chute d'eau avec pour seul indice un bracelet en or. Vous êtes tous suspect et vous vous réunissez après l'enterrement autour de la table afin d'éclaircir ce mystère.

Bien que l'histoire ne tenait pas vraiment debout, Marguerite avoua intérieurement que l'histoire était tout de même drôle et intéressante. Le déguisement n'était pas difficile à trouver, même très facile. Plus elle relisait son personnage, plus elle avait l'impression qu'il avait été écrit pour elle. Encore fatiguée, elle décida d'aller profiter d'un peu de sommeil. Elle n'avait pas une journée chargée, loin de là! Elle reprendrait la tête de sa boutique après le temps de fêtes. Ce qui lui donnait l'occasion d'amasser plus d'argent pour les rénovations et de voyager un..."Non! Plus de voyage, tu te souviens!" s'imposa-t-elle. Elle adorait faire le tour de plusieurs pays. Les cultures étrangères la passionnaient et son don pour les langues se faisait beaucoup valoir chez les P.D.G des grandes entreprises entre autre au Japon et en chîne. Encore une fois, elle s'obligea à ne plus penser à son travail. Selon elle, elle avait mérité les vacances qu'elle avait prit. Elle se mit sous les couvertures, ayant pour idée de dormir jusqu'à treize heur. 

***

Roxton s'était réveillé en même temps que Marguerite, à la différence près que lui n'était pas retourné paresser! Il s'était aussitôt mit en route vers son lieu de travail. Dans sa tête tout se bousculait, mais il avait au moins une certitude, en cette journée pluvieuse, sa relation avec Calista devait se terminer. La meilleur raison qu'il avait pour y mettre fin était sa liberté. Il lui sortirait ce grand sermon sur ses craintes d'engagement, sa liberté et l'étouffement qu'il ressentait en sa présence. Il y avait beaucoup de vrai dans ce qu'il pensait, mais la seule raison était qu'il était définitivement attiré par Marguerite. Elle le fascinait sans qu'elle ne fasse quelque chose pour! Voilà quatre jour qu'il la connaissait et il avait l'impression que cela faisait une éternité. Elle s'était pourtant montré assez distante pour qu'il reçoive le message, mais il ne l'avait pas capté ou bien refuser! Hier soir, elle avait rit, danser et parler sans pour autant sembler être intéressé. Alors pourquoi essayait-t-il de croiser son chemin? Il pouvait toute les avoir, sans être prétentieux, mais il devait être séduit par elle!

Avec un soupir, il entra dans son bureau. Il avait du travail sur la planche. Avant tout, il voulait lire son personnage pour la soirée d'halloween:

__

Vous êtes Lord(vous devez mettre votre prénom et votre nom) John Roxton, _un homme extrêmement fortuné faisant partie de l'expédition du Professeur(???). Vous avez provoqué la mort accidentelle de votre frère, vous plongeant ainsi dans une grande culpabilité. Vous êtes un grand chasseur reconnu dans tout l'Europe... mais pas seulement d'animaux, de femme aussi! Vous êtes soudainement éprit de Lady(???) qui a beaucoup de secret dont vous tentez de découvrir. La journée du meurtre vous étiez en train de nettoyé vos armes. _

Il se mit lui aussi à lire le contexte du meurtre, puis il sourit reposant son carnet dans l'enveloppe. Par la suite, il appela Calista. 

-Allô? Répondit-elle suavement.

-Calista, j'ai prit une décision en ce qui nous concerne. 

-Qui a-t-il? s'enquit-elle avec une pointe de panique dans sa voix.

-Nous n'irons pas plus loin... toi et moi, je pense qu'il serait préférable qu'on ne se revoit plus...

-Quoi? Comment? Pourquoi? C'est à cause de cette Véronica n'est-ce pas?

-Qui?

-Ne joue pas à l'innocent!

Il réfléchit un instant et finit par se souvenir de la blonde en question.

-Non pas du tout Calista, tu n'y ais pas...

Et il sortit son numéro de sa liberté chèrement acquise et ses avantages. À la fin de la conversation, Calista simulait des pleurs tandis qu'il raccrochait. 

-Décidément, une à chaque semaine! Pouffa George qui était encore entré à l'improviste. 

-Hum... coïncidence, ria-t-il lui aussi, qui a-t-il Challenger? 

-Votre secrétaire... Elle demande son congé de maternité, il faudra vous en trouver une autre pour la remplacer...

-Oui... qui plus est, elle ne fait pas très bien son travail si elle ne me prévient jamais de votre arrivé!

-Mais ce n'est pas pour cette raison que je suis ici, reprit George, je suis venu parce que je me demandais à quel heure Malone donnait sa soirée meurtre et mystère. 

-Il faut y être pour seize heure... Quel est votre personnage? demanda curieusement John. 

-Professeur, et avec mon nom à la suite...

-Je vois et vous savez les deux autres personnes qui y seront? 

-À vrai dire, j'en n'ai aucune idée... Malone invitera probablement Gladys...

-J'en doute... ils se sont séparés.

-Ah bon! Donc, merci, je retourne au labo.

***

Marguerite se leva vers trois heure de l'après midi. Une chose qu'elle adorait faire c'était bien dormir. Cela lui permettait de s'évader et d'oublier les soucis de la vie quotidienne, mais avec tout ça elle se mettait en retard dans ses projets. Le téléphone sonna, l'obligeant à courir vers le récepteur. Elle répondit d'une voix légèrement ensommeillée. 

-Allô?

-Miss Krux, ici Xan, alors vous êtes prêt du but?

-Pas encore... sachez qu'il est plus difficile de s'infiltrer dans les labos que vous ne le pensiez Xan! maugréa-t-elle.

-Vous pouvez trouver un autre moyen de l'acquérir! N'oubliez pas Miss Krux, vous avez déjà le montant de versé. alors ne me décevez pas!

-Je sais!

-J'ai déjà rencontré le patron des parfums Auxor, il est jeune et les femmes tombent toutes à ses pieds... arrangez-vous pour le faire tomber au votre! Charmer le s'il le faut!

-Il en est hors de question, grogna-t-elle, je vais trouver un moyen, n'ayez crainte!

Sur ces derniers mots, elle raccrocha un peu rageusement quoique l'idée lui avait déjà effleurer l'esprit. Elle n'était pas folle et voyait très bien que John, d'une manière ou d'une autre, s'intéressait à elle. Bien qu'il soit reconnu comme étant le tombeur de ces dames, elle savait au fond d'elle-même qu'elle pourrait s'y attacher. Alors il n'était pas question de fléchir à ses airs de séducteurs! Pourtant, quel autre moyen avait-elle? Tandis que son esprit divaguait vers une solution plausible, elle alla se servir un verre d'eau. Son cerveau était toujours plonger dans ses réflexions lorsqu'elle décida finalement d'aller à sa boutique. 

***

Le jour de l'Halloween, Marguerite faillit appeler Véronica pour lui dire qu'elle n'avait plus envie de venir à la soirée de meurtre et mystère. Elle logeait encore à l'hôtel, puis le téléviseur assez impressionnant lui donnait le goût de rester bien assise sur le canapé pour seul compagnie un film d'horreur. Mais comme elle avait accepter il y a longtemps, et qu'elle ne pouvait pas dire non à la dernière minute étant donné qu'ils avaient besoin d'elle, elle enfila son "déguisement". Une longue jupe beige et une chemise blanche. Elle était même parvenue à dénicher une ceinture d'arme! Elle avait laissé ses longs cheveux sous ses épaule et voilà, elle était prête! Lentement, elle prit son long manteau, puis rejoignit sa voiture. Elle trouva Véronica chez elle, dans un joli appartement. Lorsque la blonde lui ouvrit, elle resta sur le seuil de la porte, sa tête dans l'entrebâillement, cachant le reste de son corps. 

-Tu viens? interrogea la brunette en fronçant les sourcils.

-Oui, mais je pense que mon déguisement ne me convient pas!

-Pourquoi? 

Véronica ouvrit la porte en entier en guise de réponse. En effet le pan et le haut style "tarzanne" ferait sans doute tourner bien des têtes! Elle se contenta de hausser les épaules pour lui prouver que cela n'avait pas d'importance. Elle ne fit que lui demander:

-Quel est ton personnage?

-Comme nous devons mettre notre nom, je reste avec Véronica Layton, une jeune femme ayant vécu dans la jungle pendant onze ans seule dans sa Tree House. 

Marguerite pouffa de rire, puis reprit avec un minimum de sérieux.

-Je te conseille de mettre un manteau, il fait plutôt froid dehors, dit-elle en se moquant. 

Véronica leva les yeux au ciel et la suivit hors de l'immeuble. Elle prit cependant sa propre voiture tandis que Marguerite grimpait dans la sienne. Arrivées à destination, elles se posèrent sur le palier d'une petite maison jusqu'à maintenant très belle de l'extérieur. Marguerite s'occupa de sonner en questionnant la jeune blonde:

-Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit les personnes qui seront présentes...

-Bah... tu verras...

Marguerite allait ajouter quelque chose , mais la porte s'ouvrit sur Roxton! Son coeur fit inconsciemment trois bond et se retint de ne pas rebrousser le chemin! Elle fit d'ailleurs un pas de reculons lorsqu'il leur suggéra d'entrer avec un sourire visiblement surpris. Elle ne s'était pas attendu à le voir aujourd'hui... Même qu'elle n'avait pas prévu de le revoir du tout... enfin pour quelques mois. La jeune femme se réveilla, puis sans dire un mot, entra en fusillant Véronica du regard. Malone s'avança vers eux, les invitant à entrer pour se diriger vers le salon où un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années se leva pour venir leur serrer la main. Ned les présenta:

-Voici George Challenger, Challenger voici Véronica et...

-Marguerite Krux, répondit John avec son damné sourire. 

Ils s'assirent ensuite tous sur les sofa très confortable d'une pièce décorer avec goût. Ils se mirent à parler avec une agréable animation pour des gens qui ne se connaissait pas beaucoup. Marguerite qui évitait sans cesse les regards de Roxton se surprenait maintenant à participer avec ardeur sur le débat politique qui avait prit le sujet de conversation. Ce fut vers le dîner qu'ils épuisèrent leur discussion. Donc il mangèrent en silence des plats cuisiné par Véronica qui se faisait dévorer littéralement du regard par le jeune écrivain. Pour un peu, elle aurait crut que Roxton aussi aurait été fixé sur les "vêtements" de son amie, mais bon... a priori elle l'avait mal juger! À la fin de leur repas, Roxton demanda:

-Je pourrais savoir laquelle de vous deux est une lady?

Marguerite arqua un sourcil sans répondre sachant que c'était bien sûr elle... Véronica hocha de la tête en signe de négation, puis Malone déclara:

-Bon, nous allons nous préparer à jouer! 

John qui remerciait les coïncidences de revoir la jeune femme aussi tôt fut étonner de ne plus vouloir détacher ses yeux de son visage ou de son corps. Marguerite ne se le rendait peut-être pas compte, mais elle avait un magnétique incroyable! Elle ne semblait pas remarqué l'effet qu'elle pouvait avoir sur les hommes! Du moins, sur lui! Ou le savait-elle et elle en profitait considérablement! Néanmoins, elle sentait sans doute lorsqu'il la fixait trop longtemps, car elle se tournait vers lui. Pour la millième fois il se demanda la raison que le poussait à la connaître, voir même essayer de la séduire. En fait, elle l'intriguait et inconsciemment, il savait qu'il préférait la "chasse" plutôt que d'avoir tout immédiatement... typiquement masculin, mais c'était ainsi! 

Ils sortirent chacun leur petit carnet, puis se mirent à jouer! Ils improvisèrent même des scènes supplémentaire, en inventant comme des acteurs. John fut heureux de pouvoir entendre le rire de Marguerite lorsque l'un deux soufflait une remarque amusante! Mine de rien, il fit semblant de la courtiser prétextant son personnages! Il fut presque stupéfait de voir qu'elle ne lui lança pas même un regard de reproche lorsqu'il mit un bras autour de sa taille! Il eut même un vertige en sentant son doux parfum! Seigneur, il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux d'avoir une femme à ses côtés qu'aujourd'hui. Danielle et Calista ne pouvait pas arrivé à la cheville de Marguerite au nivaux des sentiments qu'il éprouvait! Tout au long de leur interprétation, il l'admira s'efforçant de ne pas trop montrer son intérêt! À la fin de la partie, ils découvrir que chacun à l'exception de Véronica avaient une bonne raison de vouloir tuer Sumerlee. Malone parce que le vieux professeur Arthur Sumerlee avait découvert des choses compromettante sur Ned dans l'un de ses journaux. Roxton parce qu'Arthur savait des éléments tragique concernant la mort de son frère. Marguerite car le professeur avait apprit sur elle des renseignements dangereux sur son passé. Finalement Challenger qui avait été le vrai meurtrier car Sumerlee voulait compromettre George lorsqu'ils reviendraient à Londres pour affirmer qu'il avait tord à propos de son monde préhistorique. Le bracelet trouvé près de la victime appartenait à Lady Krux qui l'avait jeté dehors à la suite d'une dispute avec John Roxton... 

-C'était très amusant! dit Véronica ravie en affichant un sourire béat devant Malone.

-C'est vrai, avoua Marguerite en souriant.

Elle n'avait jamais autant rit de sa vie! Ce même si Roxton commençait sérieusement à l'intimider!

-Oui, mais personnellement, je ne pense pas que j'aurais tué Arthur, s'indigna Challenger.

-Bon... il se fait tard, j'ai été heureuse de passer la soirée avec vous tous! dit Marguerite qui devait songer au moyen de déjouer Roxton pour Xan. 

Elle souhaita bonne nuit à Véronica, Malone et Challenger, leur donnant des baisers sur les joues, puis elle passa devant John qu'après un léger au revoir à son égard... 

Celui-ci s'excusa pour se retirer un moment à l'extérieur sous les yeux rieur de ses amis. Une fois dehors, arrivé à la hauteur de la jeune femme face à sa voiture, il l'intercepta. "Et moi??? Je ne mérite pas deux baisers aussi?" faillit-il s'écrier comme un enfant. Il se contenta de la regarder se tourner vers lui en sursautant. 

-Quoi!?! cria-t-elle un peu sous le choc.

-Vous ne m'avez pas dit bonsoir, alors je prend l'initiative.

À ce moment même, il se fichait éperdument qu'elle se mette à lui crier milles et une bêtises en le repoussant. Il l'enlaça et l'embrassa avec une avidité peu retenue! 

Marguerite qui ne s'était pas du tout attendu à se revirement de situation mit quelques secondes à répondre à ce baiser qui jouait déjà sur ses sens! Lorsqu'elle laissa libre court à ses gestes, ses mains furent derrière la nuque de son compagnon, son corps contre le sien! 

Roxton se sentit soudainement dérouté. Elle avait réussit à lui faire perdre la tête! Rare était les fois où il perdait le chemin que prenait ses sentiments... Maintenant, il les avait délibérément laissés prendre le dessus. Ce baiser était purement physique, comme si leur deux corps tentaient d'assouvir leur faim. Certes, les émotions qui filaient entre eux n'auraient pas du être ignoré, mais Marguerite recula promptement, presque haletante! Un peu étourdie, elle ne dit rien. Il lui avait carrément sauté dessus et elle s'était laissé faire, alors que pouvait-elle dire? Elle contourna sa voiture sous les yeux un peu perdu de roxton, puis ouvrit sa portière pour grimper à l'intérieur. 

John regarda les feux arrière de l'auto s'éloigner avec un sentiment intense qu'il n'arrivait pas à s'expliquer! Jamais il n'avait désiré une femme avec une telle profondeur si rapidement! C'était fou lorsqu'il y pensait! À croire qu'il subissait le coup de foudre! Il haussa les épaules sous cette nuit froide, scrutant les enfants déguisés qui rentraient chez eux. Il décida d'aller lui aussi dire au revoir à Malone, Véronica et Challenger. 

*****************************************************************

..... voilà! prochain chapitre bientôt! mais il vous plait *petit yeux doux* un review???


	5. Chapitre 5

__

AHHH merci Daphnée!!!!!!!! Un super long reviews!!!!! MERCI!!! J'adore!!!! MICI, MICI, MICI!!!!!

Chapitre 5:

L'alarme du petit cadran noir de Marguerite ce matin-là fut étouffé par une énorme oreiller qui vint le jeter par terre! La jeune femme allongée dans son lit poussa rageusement ses couvertures, puis se leva avec un énorme soupir. Visiblement, elle s'était réveillée du mauvais pied, ce qui en disait long sur son humeur! Elle faillit trébucher sur les souliers qu'elle avait laisser hier soir sur le tapis de sa chambre et les lança à l'autre bout de la pièce! Lorsqu'elle regarda autour d'elle pour s'assurer qu'elle n'allait pas encore être arrêter, elle fila dans la douche. Elle en ressortit, toujours aussi maussade.

-Je ne l'ai pas repoussé! s'exaspéra-t-elle en songeant encore à l'étreinte qu'elle avait échangé avec Roxton. 

Cela prouvait qu'il l'avait plus que tourmentée puisqu'elle y pensait encore! Cependant, ce qui lui faisait réellement peur c'était le mélange d'émotion qui avait envahit son corps de la tête au pied! Elle avait aimé être dans ses bras et s'était sentie agréablement bien! Elle qui songeait à lui soutirer la recette du parfum par le charme! Elle était complètement cinglée! Elle s'y perdrait elle-même! Elle sursauta en entendant le téléphone, puis alla répondre. Lorsqu'elle entendit la voix de Xan, elle soupira:

-Oui Xan, soyez patient! Arrêtez de me harceler!

Elle raccrocha sans même lui laisser l'occasion de parler! Elle n'avait pas du tout envie de l'écouter parler avec son accent anglais prononcer! C'était par sa faute, si elle se retrouvait aussi embrouillée! Elle commanda un jus d'orange, s'efforçant de ne pas envoyer promener la femme de chambre qui lui apporta le déjeuné qu'elle n'avait pas demander, puis s'assit à la table avec son verre pour ouvrir le journal, comme elle avait maintenant l'habitude de le faire! Elle feuilleta quelques pages et tomba sur un article plus ou moins intéressant :

Nous avons découvert dernièrement la mort de William Maple Withe dans la jungle amazonienne. Pour le moment les autorités ignore encore quel animal aurait pu l'attaquer dans sa mésaventure…

Et bla, bla, bla,… Marguerite tourna une seconde page, une autre, puis une autre sans prendre la peine de lire! Elle jeta un œil rapide à la rubrique des sports, de la page consacré entièrement au hommes et femmes décédé cette semaine, puis s'amusa à lire les offres d'emploi. Elle allait fermer le journal lorsque le mot : Auxor attira son attention. Il fallait vraiment désespéré pour posé une annonce d'embauche. _Secrétaire, avec expérience, temps pleins _etc… Arriverait-elle à être sous les ordres de quelqu'un? Peu probable! Elle démissionnerait avant même qu'il lui demande s'il avait reçu des messages! Qui plus est, elle n'allait pas être assez folle pour devenir la secrétaire de John Roxton. Elle avait le pressentiment que c'était lui qui cherchait une nouvelle secrétaire. Et bien oui, car elle déchira le carré où était inscrit l'annonce. Bien que changer de personnalité au 21e siècle n'était pas très facile, elle courut dans sa chambre pour sortir d'en-dessous de son lit une valise noir. Elle l'ouvrit et sortit son ordinateur portable… Elle passerait la journée entière à pirater quelque une de ses données de citoyenne. Pourquoi faisait-elle tout ça déjà? Ah oui… pour sauver sa boutique! Avec un soupir qui ressemblait plus à un grognement de mécontentement, elle commença son travail. 

***

Le lendemain, lorsque Roxton entra dans on bureau, il remarqua au moins dix femmes assissent en ligne, sans doute pour le poste! Hier il avait passé une journée tranquille à repasser dans sa tête le visage de Marguerite près du sien et son corps si tentant. Cette femme l'avait ensorcelé par un moyen quelconque car jusqu'à maintenant, jamais il n'avait eu besoin de se faire " violent " pour chasser une femme de son esprit! Elle avait un je-ne-sais-quoi qui devait attirer les hommes à leur faire perdre le contrôle. Sinon, comment pouvait-il déjà se languir d'elle? Il avait même réfléchit à une période adéquate pour mettre en scène sa prochaine invitation… Noël? Mmmh mauvaise idée, sa mère se ferait de fausses idées… le jour de l'an? Peut-être qu'avec le champagne il pourrait… " tais-toi! " s'écria une petite voix dans sa tête qu'il jugea préférable d'écouter. Il se posa devant la porte de son bureau et invita la première femme à entrer. Il la fit asseoir, puis la détailla du regard, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire en présence de jeunes femmes. Elle lui présenta son curriculum vitae tandis qu'il lui afficha un beau sourire en lui disant bonjour. En dix minutes, il lui donna congé poliment. Une femme, d'un âge assez mûr s'assit devant lui. Il passa l'entrevue se promettant de la rayer de sa liste. Huit autres femmes vinrent le rencontrer et il n'en retint aucune… Certaines avaient les compétences, mais il ne les appréciait pas.

Marguerite franchit l'ascenseur se demandant si elle n'allait pas rebrousser le chemin. Il n'était pas dit de toute façon qu'il la choisirait! La simple idée de faire face à ses yeux malicieux lui aurait fait prendre les jambes à son cou! Mais non, elle continua son chemin remarquant qu'elle serait la quatrième à passer… Presque à contrecœur, elle prit une place près d'une jeune femme blonde qui se tourna immédiatement vers elle… Elle sembla la détailler, puis affirma :

-Vous croyez qu'une de nous deux auraient une chance? Ce serait formidable… j'ai entendu dire qu'il était beau comme un dieu! 

Cette femme devait forcément l'admirer, car l'idée n'aurait jamais effleurée l'esprit de Marguerite. Roxton était beau, séduisant même, mais de là à faire une telle comparaison! 

-Je croix que vous exagérer, dit-elle confirmant ses réflexions…

-Non…

La brunette haussa les épaules, puis plongea son regard sur l'immense pièce... Quelques minutes plus tard, si ce n'était pas une demi-heure, la jolie blonde sortie du bureau de Roxton avec un sourire qui s'étirait quasiment jusqu'à ses oreilles.

-Je croix avoir toutes mes chances!

« Alors pourquoi ne vous a-t-il pas immédiatement dit de rester? » faillit-t-elle demander en se levant... Elle hésita longtemps avant d'entrer dans le bureau de John! C'était presque une honte! Venir lui demander du travail. Plutôt mourir. Oui... elle souffrait dans son orgueil. Elle s'ordonna de penser à l'argent que Xan lui donnerait en échange de la recette et le fameux Ouroboros. Donc, elle entra sans même un contacte visuelle avec Roxton, puis s'assit devant lui.

Roxton, à cet instant crut d'abord avoir une vision! Il était pratiquement impossible que Marguerite soit face à lui. Mais lorsqu'elle posa ses yeux dans les siens en lui tendant des feuilles de papier, il sut qu'elle était réelle. 

-Que faites-vous ici?

-Pas très perspicace, ironisa-t-elle, je viens pour le poste...

-Vous avez fait des études en administration? Je croyais que vous étiez interprète...

-Et alors? J'ai plusieurs formation voilà tout!

Il lui fit l'un de ses sourires en coin avant de regarder son Curriculum Vitae...

-Intéressant!

-Épargnez-moi vos sarcasme s'il vous plait...

-Ok, ria-t-il.

Marguerite songeait vraiment à partir! Elle se sentait dans une position d'infériorité qui l'agaçait au plus au point!

-Parfait!

-Quoi?

-Vous l'avez!

-Pardon?!? s'écria-t-elle ne voulant pas le croire, voilà qu'elle signait son arrêt de mort! En plus c'est elle qui avait choisit d'être là!

Marguerite eu envie de se taper la tête contre le bureau! Il était son patron. C'était à peine croyable! Oh... mais ça ne durerait pas longtemps, se jura-t-elle tandis qu'elle lui fit un sourire très contraint. Deux mois, ni plus, ni moins! Elle hocha de la tête comme pour sceller sa pensée. 

-Quand vais-je commencer?

-Maintenant...

-Je pourrais savoir une chose, demanda-t-elle, pourquoi ne pas m'avoir fait attendre comme les autres?

-Mmh... vous êtes plus attrayante et... je sens que je vais drôlement m'amuser, répondit-il honnêtement. 

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel en souriant, cette fois très franchement. 

-C'est ce que vous pensez?

-La vraie question devrait être: pourquoi venez-vous pour le poste?

-Étant donné que vous êtes un homme riche, votre fortune pourrait me servir, souffla-t-elle d'une voix mielleuse, plus taquine qu'autre chose. 

-Touché! dit-il en levant les mains en signe de trêve. 

Marguerite se redressa.

-Au fait... quand allez-vous sortir votre nouvelle fragrance de parfum?

-La semaine prochaine, les femmes vont se l'arracher!

-J'en doute, dit-elle septique.

-Pourquoi?

-Bien, quand je l'ai testé la première fois, je n'aurais pas eu envie de l'acheter!

-Normal, dit-il avec un sourire de gamin qui lui allait diablement bien.

-Comment ça normal? répéta-t-elle

-Vous ne portiez pas Auxor, aucun autre que le votre d'ailleurs. 

Marguerite fronça les sourcils en se remémorant la réaction de John lorsqu'il l'avait enlacer, embrasser et... « Pourrais-tu, une seconde arrêter de penser à lui de cette façon! » s'ordonna-t-elle tandis que l'espièglerie prenait le dessus. Elle s'avança un peu plus près de Roxton qui s'était levé pour lui faire face. 

-Dans ce cas ... vous êtes mal partit! Votre aphrodisiaque arrive en deuxième place!

-... mais c'est mieux que la dernière!

Elle arqua un sourcil, puis tourna les talons avant qu'il n'est pu la fixer trop intensément. Il la suivit pour lui désigner son énorme bureau à la sortie du sien, sur lequel était entreposé un ordinateur... était-il connecter avec l'ordinateur principal?

-Que le jeux commence, souffla John à son oreille la faisant frissonner. 

Elle se retourna pour répliquer, mais il s'était déjà enfermé dans son bureau.

Roxton prit place sur sa chaise et leva les bras en l'air pour s'étirer. Il allait vraiment s'amuser avec Marguerite pour secrétaire! Ça sonnait étrange. En effet, il ne voyait pas ce qu'une femme aussi indépendante et à son compte faisait dans une entreprise tel que la sienne, mais bon... Pour le temps que cela allait durer, il en profiterait largement!

Le reste de la journée fut plus ou moins tranquille. Marguerite répondait au téléphone, fixant des rendez-vous selon l'horaire qu'elle avait sur l'écran de l'ordinateur. Ce n'était pas difficile. Elle avait eu à mainte reprise l'obligeance de s'adapter à des milieux de vie différent. Vers vingt et une heure, Marguerite remarqua que la majorité des employés sur l'étage commençaient à quitter. Jusqu'à quelle heure devait-elle rester? Elle avait oublié. Roxton n'était pas dans son bureau et une partie d'elle s'en fichait! Alors croyant qu'elle pouvait partir, elle se leva, rangea ses affaires et prit son manteau. Lorsqu'elle allait se diriger vers l'ascenseur, celle-ci s'ouvrit sur Roxton qui l'arrêta cessant tout à coup de la vouvoyez! 

-Où vas-tu?

-Hum... j'ai fini, dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

-Je ne suis pas parti...

-Et alors?

-Tu dois rester tant que je suis ici!

-Depuis quand?

-Toujours, c'est ainsi!

-Vraiment!

La jeune femme se retint de ne pas prendre sa main et de lui rentrer ses ongles dans la peau! Il faisait exprès? si oui... ce n'était pas drôle!

-Puisque je le dis!

-Très bien, dit-elle

-Mais j'allais partir, avoua-t-il

Elle lâcha un soupir à fendre l'âme, puis lui fit dos pour marcher vers l'ascenseur.

***

Le lendemain, Challenger attendit que la porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvre pour se diriger vers l'office de John, mais il s'arrêta en trouvant celui-ci avec... Marguerite au milieu de la salle d'attente vide en train de se disputer! La jeune femme semblait exaspérée avec une tasse de café en main et John lui avait, avait l'air d'avoir du plaisir!

-Il y a des limites! s'indigna la brunette en haussant le ton.

-Tu crois? demanda innocemment John ce qui fit monter la rage de Marguerite.

-Oui! La prochaine fois sers-toi! s'exclama-t-elle sèchement en lui versant brusquement le contenu de la tasse sur la chemise de Roxton. 

-Merde! s'écria John en étirant son vêtement pour ne pas se brûler pendant que Marguerite allait mine de rien derrière son bureau d'un pas nonchalant. 

George retint de justesse un éclat de rire lorsque John vint à sa hauteur, sa chemise taché par le café. 

-Que fait-elle ici?

-C'est ma secrétaire, fit Roxton en balayant l'air d'une main frénétique au-dessus de sa chemise. 

-Votre... je vois! Vous n'avez pas l'air de très bien vous entendre!

-À qui le dites-vous... mais bon... que se passe-t-il George?

-Rien, je venais prendre de vos nouvelles!

-Je vais très bien merci et vous?

-Pas mal du tout!

Ainsi, Roxton parla un instant avec Challenger, puis lui souhaita une belle journée avant d'entrer dans son bureau. Bien entendu, lorsqu'il fut seul, Marguerite s'imposa dans sa tête! Comment ferait-il pour l'enlever de ses réflexions, elle occupait déjà trop de place! Quel caractère elle avait! Elle projetait d'elle pourtant tant de passion qu'il lui était difficile de concevoir qu'elle pouvait être aussi insupportable à ses heures. Mais il aimait la provoquer, voir apparaître des étincelles dans ses grand yeux gris-vert. Aucun homme ne pouvait s'ennuyer avec elle! Ce toute une vie... Seulement, il était dur de l'apprivoiser. Il ne voyait pas pourquoi il s'entêtait à ce point. Elle parvenait peut-être à faire battre son coeur plus vite, mais rien ne pourrait jamais durer. Il détestait l'idée de l'engagement... Malgré le court légèrement contradictoire que prenait ses pensées, il se redressa, prêt à se faire pardonner! 

Marguerite tapait rageusement sur le clavier. Il arriva devant elle. 

-Pas la peine de t'en prendre au clavier, dit-il penaud.

La jeune femme souleva la tête vers lui, ses yeux le fusillant sauvagement. 

Il contourna le bureau sous ses yeux confus, puis lui prit les deux mains. Marguerite tenta d'oublier le trouble qu'elle découvrit à ce seul contacte pour déclarer:

-Que fais-tu?

Il l'incita à se lever et elle ne pu s'empêcher de sourire oubliant pourquoi elle était supposée être en colère. 

-Viens, je veux te montrer quelque chose...

Elle le suivit sans un mot dans l'ascenseur où il pesa sur le premier sous-sol. Il tenait toujours sa main lorsqu'il la conduisit devant une porte métallique. Il l'ouvrit avec une carte magnétique ce que Marguerite nota intérieurement. Elle ne détacha pas sa main de la sienne lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans un laboratoire où il n'y avait personne. Certaines éprouvettes étaient dans leurs support et des flacons de différentes forme reposaient sur des table blanches. La pièce était énorme et impressionnante! Ses yeux scrutèrent chaque recoin en suivant John qui le poussait à avancer. 

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais? demanda-t-elle en souriant.

-Je veux te prouver que tu n'avais pas porté l'aphrodisiaque de Challenger. 

-Ah bon! pouffa-t-elle.

Roxton lâcha sa main à contrecœur pour s'emparer d'une éprouvette.

-Nous allons les mettre en flacon bientôt... il pointa trois flacons différents, lequel?

Ils étaient tous vide.

-Pourquoi?

-Lequel préfères-tu?

Elle les examina une minute, puis choisit le plus original. 

-Ok.

Il les replaça et prit l'éprouvette qu'il avait fait tenir à Marguerite pour déverser le contenu dans le flacon qu'elle avait pointé. Ensuite, sous le regard amusée de la jeune femme, il lui demander de lui tendre son poignet pour l'asperger du parfum. 

-Vas-y, dis moi ce que tu en penses...

Elle porta son poignet à son nez pour le sentir, gardant ses yeux dans ceux de Roxton. 

-Divin, avoua-t-elle impressionnée et complètement enivré.

-Oui... il plaît au femme, mais aussi au homme, sourit-il.

-Un aphrodisiaque, murmura-t-elle.

Il lui présenta le flacon remplit. 

-Tu l'auras en avant première.

Marguerite le prit ne sachant pas comment réagir. devait-elle être touchée? Non... sans doute pas! Néanmoins, en plongeant son regard dans le sien, elle avait cette étrange impression que le monde s'arrêtait de tourner. 

-Merci... et... désolé, dit-elle en souriant d'un air coupable désignant la chemise empreinte de café. 

-Bah... je vais m'en remettre, soupira-t-il d'une manière ridicule. 

-Mais tu l'avais mérité, se borna-t-elle malicieusement. 

-Sans doute!

Il l'entraîna vers une table blanche contre le mur au fond de la pièce où il y avait au dessus d'une centaine de flacons. Il prit quelques tiges de papiers blancs sur le coin de la table... Marguerite res de longue minute en sa compagnie sentant et donnant ses commentaires sur chaque parfum qu'il lui fit sentir. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré(en mettant de côté la soirée d'halloween) il découvrit chez elle une femme rayonnante qui réchauffait son être chaque fois qu'elle éclatait de rire à ses plaisanteries. Elle était tellement belle, remarqua-t-il pour la mille et unième fois lorsqu'elle leva les yeux vers lui. Elle lui désigna ses deux poignets.

-Votre aphrodisiaque ou celui-ci? dit-elle en pointant du nez le numéro 24 sur la table qu'elle venait de mettre.

-La vérité?

-Oui.

Il rabaissa ses mains, puis avec un magnifique sourire qui aurait fait fondre toute femme décente sur place, il s'avança. Il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Rien d'enflammé, non... si léger, bref et tendre que Marguerite eut envie de l'attirer de nouveau. Elle ouvrit les yeux, arquant un sourcil en attendant la réponse à sa question.

-Ça n'a aucune importance, répondit-il l'air coquin. 

Elle secoua la tête feignant l'agacement, puis tourna les talons. Elle ne devait pas rester seule avec cet homme plus de quelques minutes, sinon elle perdait le fil de ses émotions! Roxton la rattrapa et resta silencieux lorsqu'ils remontèrent. C'est alors qu'elle revint elle-même. Elle reprit ses distances. De l'extérieur, ils pouvaient sembler se détester, s'ignorer, se quereller, mais de l'intérieur, leur deux cœur battait à se rompre, leur imposant une flamme qui se consumait davantage avec le temps. Il y avait bien sûr l'attirance. Cependant, ce qui les menait inexplicablement l'un vers l'autre était bien plus fort. Ce que Marguerite et Roxton semblèrent oublier pendant qu'ils reprenaient leurs bureaux respectifs. Bah... au moins le bon côté était qu'ils allaient passer une belle journée après cet entretien!

***

Deux semaine s'écoulèrent durant lesquels Marguerite se débrouilla assez bien! Elle avait même l'impression de ne plus être sous le même toit que John. Elle n'avait toutefois plus beaucoup de temps libre et la semaine dernière Véronica l'avait harceler afin de savoir où elle passait ses journées... Elle resta évasive sur le sujet pour son propre bien, car la blonde pourrait très bien la compromettre! Elle fut surprise de ne pas croiser Roxton aussi souvent qu'elle l'aurait cru. Intimement, elle était légèrement déçue! Il était 21 heure passées et elle tentait de découvrir les données qui lui permettrait d'atteindre l'ordinateur principal... Ses résultats furent vain! Ça ne lui servait plus à rien de rester puisqu'elle ne pouvait y avoir accès n'étant qu'une secrétaire! Cela faisait plus de la moitié de la journée qu'elle tapait et sans s'en rendre compte, elle s'endormit la tête contre le clavier!

Roxton avait essayé d'éviter la jeune femme durant ses deux dernières semaines, car il n'aurait pu s'empêcher de lui demander de sortir ou encore de l'intercepter pour lui voler un baiser ce qui ne serait pas très sage. Une fois qu'il fut sortit de son bureau, il s'arrêta net en voyant la jeune femme profondément endormit. Il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi paisible. Tous les traits de son visages semblaient purs et ses cheveux cachait quasiment le clavier! Il du se résoudre à aller la réveiller... Lentement, il s'approcha d'elle jetant un bref coup d'oeil à l'écran de l'ordinateur qui affichait une case de mot de passe, dont les lettres allaient jusqu'au bout émettant un son réellement déplaisant! Pourquoi voulait-elle entrer dans une section où il y avait un mot de passe? Bah... la case était sûrement apparut lorsque sa tête était tombée sur le clavier. Doucement, il mit une main sur son épaule attendant une quelconque réaction qui ne vint pas. Il la secoua un peu et finit par prononcer son nom.

-Marguerite... Marguerite!

La jeune femme tressaillit, se redressant tout aussi brusquement en lui donnant un coup dans l'estomac. 

-Que me veux-tu? dit-elle tout en le regardant. 

-Tu dormais.

Elle se leva avec un sourire. Il fut quelque peu déconcerté par ce changement de comportement. 

-Je te donne ma démission... bonne nuit John, souhaita-t-elle naturellement en l'embrassant sur la joue!

Éberlué, il la scruta lui faire dos dignement. À la hauteur de l'ascenseur, il la rejoignit.

-Pourquoi?

« Parce que ça ne sert à rien, Xan avait raison, il faut que j'étale mes atouts de séduction! » faillit-elle répondre. 

-Je n'en peux plus, mentit-elle, je dois m'occuper de ma boutique...

-Bon... d'accord... 

Marguerite s'enfuit alors vers la sortie. John fut tenté de la retenir par n'importe quel moyen, mais pour lui dire quoi?

La jeune femme rentra à son hôtel complètement raquée! Elle se jeta sur son lit sans prendre la peine d'enlever ses vêtements! Enfin libre! Bah... non que cela avait été des jours de dur labeur, mais elle était heureuse de pour dormir jusqu'à deux heure demain après-midi. Quelle paresse!

**************************************************************************************

Tadam! loll Je voudrais un petit review s'il vous plait pour encourager ma petite personne! 


	6. Chapitre 6

AHHHHH My!!! Merci Daphnée pour ton review! tu es trop gentille! et je suis vraiment flattée! Je suis trop contente que tu l'aime! MERCI!!! BISOUS! 

__

Chapitre 6:

Le lendemain matin, Marguerite se réveilla seulement parce que son téléphone sonna à deux heures treize! Elle se dépêcha malgré tout d'aller répondre.

-Allô?

-Marguerite Krux... à quand la recette?

-... c'est plus difficile que je ne le croyais! J'ai été secrétaire dans l'immeuble pendant deux semaines... c'est impossible d'entrer dans le domaine informatique par l'ordinateur que je possédais, alors il vous faudra attendre...

-Attendez... vous avez réussit à vous inventer un passé de secrétaire, mais vous n'étiez pas capable d'entrer dans les laboratoires où il y a l'ordinateur centrale?

-Exactement!

-Alors, faites ce que je vous ai conseillé de faire depuis le début... vous êtes une belle femme, utilisez donc vos atouts!

-Au revoir Xan...

-Je la veux dans les deux semaines qui vont suivre, sinon je confis la tâche à un de mes employés, Callum. 

-Parfait, vous l'aurez... bye!

Deux semaines! Elle avait deux semaines afin de manipuler John! Cela n'aurait pas été difficile si elle l'aurait voulu! Elle se passa une main dans les cheveux, puis fut surprise d'entendre des coups résonner sur la porte de son "Penthouse". Elle n'avait pourtant reçu aucun avertissement de la réceptionniste! Encore en robe de chambre, elle courut vers la porte qu'elle ouvrit sur... Finn. 

-Dieu soit loué, tu es là Madge! 

Marguerite haussa les sourcils laissant entrer la jeune blonde. 

-Ne m'appel pas Madge! 

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais en robe de chambre à cette heure? demanda curieusement Finn.

-La grâce matinée... toi que fais-tu ici?

-Vee... J'essais de la rejoindre depuis une semaine... aucun signe de vie! Pas même à son musé, elle l'a fermé!

-Calme-toi et respire un peu, conseilla la brunette prise de court. 

-Selon toi, continua Finn, où est Vee?

-Je ne sais pas! Je ne suis pas son ange gardien, je ne l'ai plus revue depuis Halloween et la dernière fois qu'elle m'a téléphoner... c'était... il y a une semaine...

-Mais il faut la trouver! Je t'assure, elle a disparut! Il faut appeler la police! D'ailleurs, où est-ce qu'elle pourrait bien s'absenter pendant une semaine?!?

-Finn! Veux-tu bien prendre une grande inspiration! Véronica est assez grande pour savoir ce qu'elle fait!

-Peu-être, mais abandonner son musé sans prévenir?!?

-Étrange, je le concède, avoua Marguerite, mais elle va revenir.

-Qu'en sais-tu? Vee s'est peut-être fait...

-Je t'en pris, n'exagère pas! coupa Marguerite. 

-Non, d'accord, mais aide-moi à la retrouver s'il te plait! S'il lui était réellement arrivé quelque chose!

Bon sang... maugréa-t-elle, écoute... retourne chez toi, je vais essayer de la trouver et je te téléphone lorsque j'aurai des nouvelles!

-C'est sérieux Marguerite! Se plaignit la jeune blonde, j'espère que tu le feras! 

-Oui Finn... maintenant rentre chez toi tranquille!

Finn hocha de la tête visiblement douteuse, mais fit volte face vers la sortie. Marguerite fronça alors les sourcils... Où Véronica avait-elle pu passer la semaine... Alors une lumière s'imposa à son esprit. 

-Un ami hein? ria-t-elle en songeant à Malone. 

La brunette alla rapidement se changer, puis enfila son manteau sachant que ce mois de novembre était très froid! Elle sortie de son penthouse et lorsqu'elle fut en bas, elle vit John Roxton! Que faisait-il ici? Elle le regarda chuchoter quelques mots à l'oreille de la réceptionniste et en profita pour s'éclipser en douce. Malheureusement, il la repéra, comme s'il avait été prévenu de sa présence! Lorsqu'il l'interpella, elle se résigna à se tourner vers lui. 

-Marguerite... je te croyais à ta boutique!

-Hum... j'y cours justement! 

-Dans ce cas, je te souhaite une belle journée!

-À toi aussi...

Ouf... elle partit sans avoir eu de séquelle pour son esprit! Elle prit la voiture, se demandant si c'était bien d'aller cogner à l'improviste chez un homme pour lui voler la femme qu'il avait chez lui?... Bah, c'était pour une bonne cause, Finn allait faire une dépression dans le cas contraire! En chemin, elle se souvint du trajet, puis s'arrêta devant la maison de Malone. En effet, la voiture de Véronica était dans l'entré! Elle descendit de son auto pour se diriger vers le palier de la porte où elle sonna. Ce fut le célèbre romancier qui lui répondit. 

-Bonjour... j'aimerais parler à Véronica...

-Oh... oui... oui, répondit maladroitement le beau blond.

Véronica arriva avant même que Ned l'eut appeler! Marguerite tira le bras de son amie pour l'attirer dehors! 

-J'emprunte ta douce cinq minutes, s'excusa Marguerite moqueuse. 

Lorsqu'elles furent sur le trottoir, la brunette ironisa:

-Un ami n'est-ce pas?

-Mais oui!

-Un ami avec lequel tu passe une semaine dans sa maison? Bah... tu sais je n'y vois aucun inconvénient, mais la prochaine fois donne quelques signes de vie, car Finn est en ce moment même en train de faire une dépression nerveuse!

-Hein?

-Oui! Elle allait appeler la police quand elle est venue me voir! Alors passe du bon temps, mais appel Finn avant qu'elle ne fasse une stupidité! 

-Ok, mais je ne passe pas du...

-Bye Véronica!

Sur ce petit au revoir, Marguerite reprit le chemin de l'hôtel. Elle devrait songer un jour ou l'autre à aménager dans l'appartement au-dessus de sa boutique! Bah... rien ne pressait vraiment... Elle devait avant tout accomplir sa mission! Complètement perdue dans ses pensées, elle ouvrit la porte de sa "chambre d'hôtel". 

-Oh mon dieu! s'exclama-t-elle refermant la porte derrière elle. 

Elle fit un tour sur elle-même, laissant tomber ses clés sur le sol.

-Je n'arrive pas à le croire! souffla-t-elle.

Toute la pièce était emplit de douzaine de rose rouge dans de nombreux bouquets! C'est à peine si elle parvenait à voir un recoin du mur blanc! Elle se passa nerveusement une main dans les cheveux totalement étonnée et étrangement émue! 

-Ce n'est pas croyable! dit-elle encore avec un petit rire nerveux. 

Elle se fraya un passage à travers les fleurs et ramassa 11 petite enveloppe blanche. Une caché dans certains bouquets. En les réunissant le mot inscrit à chacune d'elle formait une phrase: _"J'ose réclamer ce qui m'est dû, un dîner, Samedi soir, 18h00... Roxton x.x.x." _Elle se laissa tomber sur le canapé faisant attention de ne pas écraser les roses!

-Il est fou! Que vais-je faire de toutes ses fleurs! 

Avec précaution, elle décida d'en déposer le maximum sur les tables, le sofa, son lit et même la salle de bain, puis en plaça sur le balcon même si elle n'allait pas survivre longtemps dû au froid. Il restait encore une vingtaine de bouquets lorsqu'elle appela un fleuriste pour les supplier de venir chercher les roses qu'elle avait en trop! Heureusement, ils acceptèrent et quand elle fut libéré des fleurs, elle descendit manger un petit quelque chose, essayant de refouler la surprise qui l'avait presque mené au bord des larmes! Elle avait beau se montrer imperturbable, qui n'aurait pas eu une attaque devant ce romantisme exagéré! Elle avait la terrible envie de trouver John Roxton et de lui dire qu'il n'avait pas le droit de lui faire ça! Envoyer autant de fleurs! Avait-il agit de cette manière avec ses dernières conquêtes? Et pourquoi s'intéressait-il à elle comme il le faisait! Frustrée contre le monde entier, elle remonta dans sa "chambre". 

***

Le vendredi, Marguerite passa à sa boutique pour voir si tout était en ordre et s'arrêta ensuite au vidéo club pour louer des films. Voilà qui allait la détendre! Elle acheta du maïs soufflés tout préparé et rentra à l'hôtel où elle reçu un appel de Xan. Encore une fois, il lui rappela le temps qu'il lui restait et après lui avoir raccroché au nez, elle alla prendre une douche. Vers 21 heures, elle fut en robe de chambre confortablement étendue sur le sofa avec une couverture et la télécommande du vidéo dans lequel elle avait mit une cassette... Elle remarqua, lorsqu'elle visionna le début qu'elle avait probablement choisi que des comédies romantiques! Décidément! Son bol de pop-corn en main, elle se mit à grignoter. Le film jouait depuis une demi-heure quand quelqu'un cogna à sa porte... Elle se leva pour aller ouvrir. 

-Finn si c'est toi je jure que...

Elle s'interrompit lorsqu'elle vit Roxton sur le seuil! À défaut de lui fermer la porte au nez, elle demanda:

-Qu'est-ce que...

-Je n'avais pas envie d'attendre jusqu'à demain soir... je peux entrer? Ou je dérange? interrogea-t-il la scrutant de ses cheveux humides à ses pieds nues! 

Elle haussa les épaules.

-Comme tu peux le voir, je ne suis pas vêtu pour aller dîner et je n'ai pas faim... j'écoutais un film... si tu peux supporter une comédie sentimentale, je t'invite à entrer! 

-Mmmh, je croix que je suis de taille à affronter le pire, sourit-il.

Marguerite lui fit de l'espace pour qu'il puisse entrer. Toute les pièces étaient plongées dans l'obscurité à l'exception du salon qui s'éclairait que par l'écran mit sur pause... Elle enleva sa couverture pour le laisser s'asseoir et lui servit un bol de pop-corn avant de prendre place sur le canapé à une distance plus que raisonnable! Après toutes ces roses qui entouraient chaque pièces, elle lui devait bien des remerciements. Mais tout ce qui sortit fut le fond de sa pensée!

-Je t'interdis de m'envoyer d'autres roses, murmura-t-elle tandis qu'elle pesait sur play, mais merci...

Roxton sourit. Il ne savait ce qu'il lui avait passé par la tête, mais il avait désiré bêtement lui faire un surprise... imaginer son visage étonné... Aucune idée de ce genre n'était venu effleuré son esprit avant Marguerite... Il se contenta de fixer le film. La jeune femme semblait déjà captivée par l'écran, alors il resta silencieux. Il est vrai que ce n'était pas vraiment son genre de film. Il aurait espéré l'inviter quelque part... À la fin du film qui avait terminé sur un vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants, il simula des reniflements, puis demanda d'une voix faussement enrouée:

-Tu n'aurais pas un mouchoir? 

Marguerite se tourna vers lui avec un éclat de rire tout à fait charmant en lui lançant des pop-corn à la figure! 

-Imbécile!

-Hé! se défendit-il en prenant lui aussi une poignée de pop-corn pour les lancer sur la jeune femme. 

Ne se contentant pas uniquement du maïs soufflés, elle s'empara d'un coussin qu'elle lui jeta dessus! Il haussa les sourcils, puis se mit debout pour lui rendre l'appareil. Ils rirent comme des gamins lorsque Marguerite se mit debout sur le sofa et sauta au sol pour éviter le projectile! Elle voulut reprendre le coussin qui avait atterrit près de la porte, mais Roxton la rattrapa en prenant son poignet juste à temps. Elle cessa soudainement de rire. Elle ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'il plonge ses yeux pers dans ses yeux avec autant de tendresse, ni à ce qu'il glisse une main sur sa tempe! 

-C'est fou comme tu es belle...

Cet homme commençait sérieusement à avoir trop de pouvoir sur elle! Il l'induisait malgré elle au silence que par un regard! Elle n'avait plus de mot... du moins censés qui lui vinrent en tête. Même ses résistances semblèrent tomber à l'eau, tout comme ses résolutions! Elle se sentait faible? Peut-être... mais elle détestait se retrouver dans cette position! 

John avait un pressentiment horrible, celui que cette fois, ce ne serait pas lui qui sortirait intacte de cette histoire. Pourtant il déposa naturellement une main sur sa taille et posa l'autre dans celle de la jeune femme...

-Danse avec moi...

Danser?!? Il n'y avait pas de musique! criait la conscience de Marguerite, il est en train de te faire fléchir! Ah... bien sûr elle aurait pu lui désigner la porte, mais elle suivit bêtement ses pas. Il souriait d'une façon inhabituelle et jamais elle n'avait éprouvé cette ardeur qui embrasait tout son corps que par un sourire! Elle ne le quitta plus des yeux telle une femme délibérément captivé par la magie du moment! La musique du générique semblait guider leurs pas, mais volait dans la pièce sans qu'il n'en tienne vraiment compte. Leurs pensées et leurs attentions étaient toutes les deux portées à leur deux corps qui jouaient à ce jeux dangereux qui emportait le désir au-dessus la conscience! Ils ne parlaient plus depuis un bon moment. Leurs gestes en disaient déjà trop! 

Ils ne faisaient que danser, mais un orage semblait gronder dans leur coeur... Un peu comme les bateaux dont les voiles se brise pour chavirer! Leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent sans même qu'ils ne s'aperçoivent de leurs pas arrêtés. Chacun de leur mouvements semblèrent dès lors se suivre, aller au même rythme dans leur exploration... 

La jeune femme ne sut très bien comment elle avait laissé tout cela se produire. Par inconscience, par désir ou par amour? Elle ne le savait pas, mais elle sentit les mains de John s'aventurer sur son corps et eut le don de tout oublier! Elle frissonna avec l'impression qu'il voulait éterniser cet instant, comme s'il avait besoin de la toucher pour s'assurer qu'elle resterait devant lui. Elle sourit, puis détacha sa chemise sachant qu'il serait sans doute stupide de reculer! 

Emportée par la passion, elle caressa sa peau de ses mains presque avides. Leurs yeux se croisèrent et enfin ils s'embrassèrent ! Lentement, comme si le temps leur était alloué pour la vie. Un baiser dont l'étreinte les emporta dans une merveilleuse torpeur tandis qu'ils se guidèrent vers la chambre. 

Quelques temps plus tard, John posait la tête sur le coeur de Marguerite qui battait sans doute aussi fort que le sien. Heureux comme jamais auparavant, il l'entoura de ses bras et la fit basculer un peu plus sur lui. Elle lui sourit comme elle l'avait si souvent fait cette nuit et l'embrassa furtivement...

-Tu n'avais pas le droit, murmura-t-elle.

-Quoi donc?

"De me faire tomber amoureuse de toi!" eut-elle envie de répondre.

-D'être venu ce soir...

-Mmmh... je sais... tu me pardonne?

-Je ne sais pas, ria-t-elle 

-Bon... comme tu veux, mais tu me dois toujours un dîner demain!

-Ce soir, rectifia-t-elle 

-Comment?

-Ce soir il est largement dépassé minuit!

-Ah bon!

Ils parlèrent jusqu'à l'aube blottis dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Et lorsque la jeune femme fut profondément endormit, Roxton glissa une main le long de son bras et murmura à son oreille:

-Je t'aime...

Il n'avait jamais prononcer ses trois mots à qui que ce soit! Certaine personne considérait ces paroles comme de simple mot, d'autre avait peur de les déclarer, lui n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de les ressentir jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre Marguerite pour la première fois à l'hôtel lorsqu'elle avait malmené cette pauvre réceptionniste! Sinon comment pouvait-il expliquer qu'elle ait hanter ses pensés dès le jour où il avait croiser ses beaux grand yeux gris-vert? C'était cependant lui qui avait choisit de mettre de côté l'amour, pour vivre chaque minutes au moment présent. Il embrassa son cou, puis ferma les yeux avec un soupir comblé. 

Lorsque la clarté de l'après-midi s'infiltra un peu partout dans le penthouse, Marguerite ouvrit les yeux et serra Roxton à l'étouffer! Il ne bougea pas d'un pouce trop profondément endormit. Donc, elle se leva pour aller prendre un douche. Lorsqu'elle sortit, elle enfila un jean, et un chandail chaud rouge. Elle respira le parfum des roses tout en s'étirant tel un chat. Avant qu'elle ne puisse joindre le téléphone pour commander le petit déjeuné, celui-ci sonna! Elle décrocha pour entendre la voix de Xan qu'elle trouvait maintenant très désagréable! 

-Alors où en êtes-vous?

-Nulle part!

-Qu'attendez-vous? Il ne vous reste qu'une semaine Marguerite alors...

-Écoutez, arrêter de me téléphoner! La semaine ne s'est pas encore écoulé, alors attendez et soyez patient!

Elle raccrocha brusquement, sa journée se voyant gâchée! La foutu recette... Pourquoi Roxton était-il le grand patron Auxor? Elle ne pouvait pas abandonner, sa boutique était en jeux! Toute sa vie en bref! Son cerveau se mit à réfléchir du mieux qu'il put, puis la carte magnétique lui revint à l,esprit! Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à John qui dormait, se redressa pour marcher silencieusement vers la chambre et chercha deux minutes son pantalon qui devait traîner quelque part! Elle fouilla ensuite dans ses poches . Elle y trouva son porte-feuille qu'elle ouvrit accroupie sur ses jambes. Carte de crédit, cartes de crédit, cartes de crédit, bon sang il les avait donc toutes! Elle trouva finalement trois cartes magnétiques. Elle les examina afin de prendre la bonne. Lorsqu'elle fut certaine, elle replaça les autres ainsi que le porte-feuille dans la poche de son pantalon au moment où il se tourna vers elle. Elle se redressa vivement, fourra la carte dans la poche arrière de son jea, puis lui sourit la conscience coupable!

-Déjà habiller? demanda-t-il la voix rauque par le sommeil.

-Oui... tu ferais mieux d'en faire autant... 

Elle ne put s'empêcher d'aller effleurer ses lèvres d'un baiser. Comme elle fit mine de sortir de la chambre il dit:

-Marguerite?

-Mmmh?

-Tu es magnifique...

La jeune femme le scruta quelques secondes et sortit... Elle commanda le petit déjeuné se demandant comment John Roxton s'était retrouvé dans son lit, elle qui s'était juré de n'avoir aucun aventure avec lui... Mais voilà qu'elle se sentait amoureuse près de lui! Bon d'accord, elle restait celle qu'elle était et elle aimerait toujours le faire fâcher, puis il continuerait à la faire monter sur ses grands cheveux, mais c'était ce qui les amusait au fond. Le problème avec Roxton et elle s'était qu'ils n'aimait pas à long terme... du moins c'est ce qu'elle pensait... Puis du reste même leur idylle ne durerait pas plus d'une semaine puisqu'elle comptait bien voler la recette! Elle eut un petit sursaut lorsqu'il embrassa son cou... Elle se tourna pour lui faire face et arqua un sourcil en le regardant. Dire qu'elle avait cru le détester avec ses airs d'homme qui clamait haut et fort: je suis riche et beau! Elle s'était légèrement trompé car lorsqu'il l'embrassa, encore une fois elle chavira.

Ils passèrent un agréable week-end et comme prévu ils allèrent dîner le samedi soir. Le dimanche matin ils prirent leur petit déjeuné au lit et allèrent au cinéma.. Il fallait avouer qu'ils formaient un très beau couple et les tête se tournèrent sur leur passage! (N/A Moi en particulier nowhere dans le cinéma, qui sait!) Le dimanche soir John alla chez lui étant donné qu'il travaillait le lendemain et qu'il avait besoin de ses dossiers... Lorsqu'il fut parti, Marguerite passa le reste de la nuit à rêvasser, mais aussi à être rongé par la culpabilité. À quoi jouait-elle? Elle s'était promit d'aller voler la recette du parfum... elle le ferait! En effet, le lendemain matin, elle prépara un plan judicieux pour son vol qu'elle ferait le soir-même. 

Toute la journée, Roxton travailla machinalement... Il eut une réunion dans l'après-midi et sa nouvelle secrétaire: Isadore, le fatiguait avec ses paroles mystérieuse. Elle disait même voir l'avenir! Elle l'avait même mit en garde! 

-Une personne proche de vous, vous trahira, avait-elle déclaré ce matin comme accueil! 

Il ne croyait pas vraiment au superstition, alors cela ne le touchait pas le moins du monde! Tout ce qu'il voulait pour la première fois de sa vie était de quitter le travail pour une femme. Marguerite. Bien qu'ils ne s'entendait pas sur tout, c'était ce qui donnait le défi! Elle était drôle lorsqu'elle était à son vrai jour, passionnée et avec un esprit très contradictoire qui l'amusait beaucoup! Il adorait la contredire ou la provoquer pour voir cette jolie étincelle briller dans ses yeux! Elle-même était continuellement un chalenge. Lorsqu'il put enfin quitter l'immeuble, il se dirigea à son hôtel où la réceptionniste l'intercepta avant qu'il n'eut atteint l'ascenseur.

-Mr Roxton, une jeune femme m'a demandé de vous remettre ceci...

Elle lui tendit une enveloppe qu'il se dépêcha d'ouvrir.

-Merci, dit-il.

__

"Je dois travailler à ma boutique ce soir, j'ai quelques papiers à régler... ne m'attend pas... Marguerite x.x.x" 

Il fronça les sourcils et se résigna à l'attendre tout de même... Le seul fait de voir sa personne en valait la peine...

Pendant ce temps, Marguerite stationnait sa voiture une ou deux rue plus loin de l'immeuble de Roxton. Elle resserra son manteau lorsqu'elle sortie de son auto. Il y avait un vent glaciale! On aurait dit qu'il s'apprêtait à neiger... 

Arrivée à destination, il y avait un gardien de sécurité à l'entré comme elle l'avait prévu. Elle se mit à sa hauteur et avec le plus beau de ses sourire lui dit:

-Bonjour... je travaillais pour John Roxton comme secrétaire et j'ai oublié dans mon ancien bureau certains effets personnelles que je tiens beaucoup... j'arrive trop tard à ce que je vois, murmura-t-elle d'une vois découragée...

-Un peu oui... l'immeuble viens juste de fermer ses portes.

Elle baissa la tête avec une mine déconfite qui aurait fait flancher tout les hommes de la planète. 

-Je suis vraiment malchanceuse... j'habite à une heure et quart d'ici en voiture et c'est un très long trajet que je peux me permettre tous les jours.... Elle lui adressa un sourire triste, puis continua son petit manège..

-Merci tout de même... au revoir...

Elle tapota affectueusement le bras du policer et fit mine de rebrousser le chemin. Comme elle se l'attendait il l'interpella:

-Attendez... comme vous venez de loin... bon entrez, je vous laisse dix minutes...

Il lui ouvrit les portes et aussitôt qu'il l'eut fait, elle se précipita vers l'ascenseur. Bien entendu, au lieu de monter, elle descendit au deuxième sous-sol où elle s'interrogea un peu sur la porte à ouvrir... Lorsqu'elle trouva la bonne, elle tomba dans un énorme laboratoire qui était séparé en plusieurs partie dont une était fermé sur un ordinateur. Lentement, elle ouvrit la porte avec un lock-pick qu'elle avait depuis toujours, et entra dans la petite pièce. Elle se dépêcha de se connecter à l'ordinateur. Évidement, il fallait un 'login" et un mot de passe. Elle tapa les numéros de la carte magnétique en tant que "login" et trafiqua pendant trois minute le mot de passe! Elle cliqua sur la nouvelle fragrance de cet hiver des parfums Auxor et tomba sur l'aphrodisiaque. Elle déposa sa disquette à l'intérieur de l'ordinateur, enregistra la recette et ferma tout! En courant, elle vérifia à refermer toute les portes et remonta. Dans l'ascenseur, elle sortit de son manteau un sac qu'elle brandirait devant le policier à la sotie. Dehors, elle remercia l'agent et fila à toute vitesse le plus loin possible des parfum Auxor... Une fois à l'hôtel, elle gagna son penthouse avec un sentiment de honte. Elle avait rangé sa disquette dans son sac à main et elle fut réellement surprise quand elle vit John confortablement endormit sur le canapé. 

Elle se sentit alors vraiment mal... Elle savait qu'il prenait beaucoup au sérieux son entreprise... C'était sans doute un peu toute sa vie et elle allait gâcher une partie de son succès. Elle s'en voulait énormément d'être aussi égoïste! Elle n'eut pas le courage de le réveiller pour l'inviter à dormir avec elle... Elle se contenta de le couvrir d'un drap et d'aller dans son lit où les remords l'assaillirent! 

**************************************************************************************

Voilà ce 6ième chapitre! REVIEW :) S'IL VOUS PLAIT! 


	7. Chapitre 7

__

ENCORE MERCI DAPHNÉE! j'adore lire tes reviews!

Chapitre 7:

L'odeur des pétales de roses réveilla Marguerite tandis que John glissait une rose autour de son visage. Elle sourit lorsqu'il déposa un baiser sur sa tempe. 

-Bon matin, souhaita-t-il. 

-Quel heure est-il?

-Un peu plus de... six heure du matin!

-mmh... il n'est pas un peu tôt! pourquoi me réveilles-tu?

-Je voulais te dire au revoir avant de partir travailler!

-Oh...

Marguerite se redressa pour lui faire face. C'était difficile de croire qu'ils étaient devenus si proche en si peu de temps. Cependant, ils ne se connaissaient pas aussi bien qu'ils ne le pensaient! Elle répondit tendrement à son baiser songeant que lorsqu'il apprendrait ce qu'elle avait fait, car il le saurait forcément, ils ne partageraient plus rien! Elle le regarda tourner les talons, puis lorsqu'il fut partit, elle se leva à son tour! Comme d'habitude, elle prit sa douche en se levant, son petit déjeuné et enfin se mit en route pour l'entreprise de Xan. Elle n'avait pas changé d'avis... Non! Elle ne pouvait et ne voulait pas perdre sa boutique! Lorsqu'elle fut dans l'immeuble, l'asiatique l'accueillit à bras ouvert... Il la fit asseoir et posa sur son bureau un second chèque qu'elle scruta avec étonnement. Puis l'Ouroboros! 

-Enfin! Alors la recette?

Elle sortit de son sac la disquette et la glissa sur le bureau. 

-Tout est là, je ne veux plus jamais avoir affaire avec vous Xan, dit-elle avec mépris. 

-Parfait, Marguerite Krux...

Elle se remit sur pied prenant avec elle son chèque et l'Ouroboros. Voilà, c'était fait. Elle n'était pas fière d'elle. Ni heureuse, ni triste, mais au moins elle pourrait payer les dommages qu'avait subit sa boutique! Elle se dirigea justement vers celle-ci afin de régler tout ce qui devait l'être! Vers la fin de la journée, elle avait fait les appels nécessaires, les paiements de certains objets et pour remplir une seconde fois ses étagères, elle devrait faire des voyages au Japon, en Chine, puis en Europe! 

***

Pendant ce temps, dans l'entreprise des parfums Auxor, Roxton fut convoqué dans la chambre de surveillance. Évidement, les agents de sécurité lui communiquait souvent leur "rapport". Quand il arriva, Alex lui serra la main.

-Bonjour John.

-Allô... alors quoi de nouveau dans vos inspections?

-Bah... pas grand chose, mais hier soir il y a eu une femme qui est entré au deuxième sous-sol lorsque tout était fermé. Comme elle avait sa carte... 

-Une femme? quand tout était fermé? Personne ne vient ici... c'est interdit!

-Il faut demander à Karl, c'est lui qui était de surveillance à l'extérieur. 

-Montrez-moi la vidéo s'il vous plait! 

L'agent mit la cassette. Aussitôt que Roxton vit Marguerite dans la salle des labos où il y avait l'ordinateur central, il eut l'impression de se faire poignarder! 

-Quelle personne du personnel utiliserait un lock-pick afin d'entrer dans une pièce! grogna-t-il blessé.

Il eut mal à vouloir jeter les téléviseurs qu'il avait devant lui quand il la vit reprendre sa disquette! Soudainement, eut le réflexe de fouiller dans son porte-feuille pour voir si ses cartes étaient bien en place... Mais non... il lui en manquait une... Jamais de toute sa vie, il n'avait ressentit ce besoin vitale de cogner contre les murs! Il se sentait trahi, comme si on s'était joué de lui! Qu'est-ce qu'elle était aller chercher dans l'ordinateur! Il croyait que tout allait bien entre eux! D'accord, il ne se connaissaient pas depuis des années, mais les sentiments qu'il avait pour elle était tellement profond! Il l'aimait même! Néanmoins, lorsqu'il la regarda se sauver comme une voleuse, un excès de fureur l'envahit et peu importe si son estomac lui faisait trois tour, il la détesta! Bien décidé à obtenir une conversation avec Marguerite, il pesa sur "stop" et s'enfuit sous les regards surpris des agents.

***

Marguerite entra dans son penthouse retenant de justesse le flot d'émotion qui menaçaient d'éclater! Toutes ses roses, ces gestes, ces baisers qu'il lui avait donnés étaient ancré dans sa peau! Elle aurait aimé le détester! Ne pas le supporter! Après tout, il ne souffrirait pas de leur relation, lui! Il pouvait avoir toutes les femmes avec son charisme! Puis du reste, il n'était pas du genre à s'enticher, surtout pas d'elle! Il serait sans doute fâché par sa "trahison"... mais au-delà de cela...

La porte s'ouvrit à grande volée ce qui la fit reculer de plusieurs pas sous la surprise.

-Bonjour Jo...

Elle arrêta net de parler en voyant son visage fou de rage! Bon sang... il semblait plus qu'en colère! Elle eut un second sursaut lorsqu'il marcha d'un pas brusque en sa direction! Elle eut même l'impression qu'il voulait la secouer de ses deux mains! Il parla d'une voix dure qui lui fit réaliser la raison de son état!

-Où l'as-tu mise?

Encore une fois, elle fit un pas vers l'arrière, essayant d'endurcir les traits de son visage. Pour gagner du temps, elle dit bêtement:

-Quoi?

-La disquette! Pourquoi avais-tu besoin de la recette hein Marguerite? Elle ne te servira à rien, aller redonne-la moi!

C'était encore pire que ses craintes. Il la méprisait! Alors tant pis, elle répondrait aussi méchamment!

-Je ne l'ai pas, rétorqua-t-elle sèchement.

-Où est-elle!!!

-Entre les mains de Xan.

-Xan?... Xan!?! Celui qui a conçu les parfums Nax? Tu es complètement folle! Imagines-tu les millions que tu vas me faire perdre! Le travail qu'il faudra faire pour le surpasser! Ça me dépasse! Tu es la pire des...

-Attention à ce que tu vas me dire John Roxton! cria-t-elle, Plus de concurrence, moins de millions qu'est-ce que ça change!

-Pourquoi devrais-je faire attention à mes mots? Tu ne t'es pas gênée pour échanger la recette contre de l'argent, n'est-ce pas?

-Oui.

-Je n'arrive pas à le croire! hurla-t-il.

Marguerite soutint son regard emplit de haine sans ciller. 

-Alors c'est de cette façon que tu gagnes ta vie?!? Tu couche avec des hommes riches pour ensuite trouver le moyen de gâcher leur entreprise! Qui est le prochain? Hein?

Elle avait beau avoir commis une erreur, il était aller trop loin! Le coeur de Marguerite battait à se rompre, mais de fureur ou de dégoût. Ses yeux s'agrandirent et elle le poussa. Ça il le méritait!

-Vas-y!!! Surtout ne te gêne pas! Traites-moi de traînée ce sera la même chose! cria-t-elle, fiche le camp John! Fiche le camp, hurla-t-elle, vas-t-en! Laisse-moi tranquille!!!

-Marguerite... je...

-Fiche moi la paix! Sors d'ici! Je me fou de ce que tu penses de moi! Je ne veux plus te voir!!!

Roxton était un peu déboussolé, il savait pourtant que c'était elle qui était en faute! Pourquoi le blâmait-elle! 

-Parfait! dit-il en sortant, faisant claquer la porte. 

-Vas au diable!!! pleura Marguierite en jetant un vase contre le dos de la porte pour ensuite se laisser tomber sur les coussins du sofa.

Elle avait eu tort, elle le savait. Elle avait été égoïste et folle, oui! Mais elle n'aurait jamais cru en souffrir autant! Le visage de John avait exprimé tant de colère qu'il l'aurait frappé si cela avait été permis! Tandis que ses larmes roulaient sur ses joues, elle enfouit sa tête dans les coussins. Ce qui lui faisait mal, n'était pas vraiment les mots qu'ils avaient échangés. Elle s'était arrangé pour qu'il pense tout ce qu'il lui avait dit. C'était le fait qu'il n'avait pu discerner la vérité du mensonge... Elle avait fait l'amour avec lui parce qu'elle l'avait réellement désiré, aimé! Il avait accomplit avec elle ce qu'aucun autre homme n'était parvenu à faire, gagner son amour! C'était trop tard qu'elle en prenait conscience... Elle était en faute, énormément, et elle se devait de le chasser de sa vie!

***

Roxton ne retourna pas dans son entreprise. Sur la route, il roula comme un fou malgré la neige, jusqu'à son appartement où il déferla sa rage sur les vases, les sculptures, les coussins, les verres... Bref lorsqu'il s'eut calmé, l'appartement était dans un piètre état! Il s'écrasa sur son canapé, tentant d'analyser la situation... Marguerite lui en voulait, mais c'était elle qui l'avait cherché non? Elle avait ruiné les heures de recherche de Challenger, elle l'avait trahi lui, elle avait volé sa carte magnétique le lendemain de leur nuit passé ensemble, et c'était elle qui l'accusait de manquer de respect! Il respira un moment pour se calmer. Il avait beau chercher, il ne voyait pas quelle excuse il pouvait lui trouver! Toutefois, malgré les actes de la jeune femme, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de songer à ses sourires qui avaient semblé si francs, ses regards et ses gestes qui lui avait fait réaliser ce que le mot: amour pouvait réellement signifier! Tout n'était que mensonge? N'étais-ce pas elle qui avait d'abord chercher de le repousser? E lorsqu'il l'avait tenu dans ses bras, lorsqu'il l'avait embrasser, avait-elle feins tout ce qu'elle ressentait vraiment? Il ne pouvait ou ne voulait pas y croire! Sinon comment aurait-il éprouvé autant de passion, de tendresse d'affection, d'amour même pour cette femme qui avait menti depuis le début? Pourquoi avoir agit de la sorte? Par argent seulement? C'était presque ignoble! 

Bien qu'il lui en voulait, c'est son doux visage qui s'infligea à lui pendant qu'il ferma les yeux un petit instant pour oublier.

***

Marguerite jeta toutes les roses en lançant même par les fenêtres! Par la suite, elle reprit sa place sur le sofa, ne sachant plus quoi penser. 

Durant ce temps, Véronica entra. La porte était restée ouverte. Le regard de Marguerite perdu dans le vide le frappa par la tristesse qui semblait habiter la jeune femme. Celle-ci se tourna vers elle entendant ses pas sur la moquette. Elle passa une main sur son visage, repoussant ainsi des larmes que la jolie blonde remarqua rapidement. 

-Bon sang, Marguerite que se passe-t-il?

-Absolument rien. répliqua-t-elle d'une voix neutre, ça ne t'arrive pas de cogner avant d'entrer?

-La porte était ouverte...

-Que me veux-tu? demanda-t-elle sèchement.

-J'étais venue pour Finn qui se demandait quand tu allais ouvrir ta boutique... Mais avant dis-moi ce que tu as...

-Dans une semaine maximum elle sera ouverte à nouveau, puis ce que j'ai ne te concerne pas!

-C'est vrai! Mais j'aimerais savoir! Et je reste là tant que n'aurai pas de réponse!

-Très bien!

Marguerite s'assit à nouveau et Véronica l'imita. Elle furent plus de quinze minutes dans un silence pesant et la brunette perdit patience...

-J'ai eu une aventure avec John Roxton, puis j'en ai profité pour lui voler une carte magnétique afin d'avoir la recette de son nouveaux parfum! Je l'ai échangé à Xan contre de l'argent et l'Ouroboros pour remettre ma boutique sur pied et payer mes dettes! Voilà!

-Pourquoi faut-il que tu fasse toujours des bêtises de ce genre Marguerite? Je suppose que tu l'aimais vraiment?

-Qu'en sais-tu? ironisa-t-elle.

-Et bien... je ne t'ai jamais vu amoureuse, mais ce que j'ai perçu à la soirée d'halloween...

-Qu'est-ce que tu as vu? coupa Marguerite.

-Je t'ai vu devant ta voiture avec John, Malone aussi vous a aperçu du salon! 

-Et alors? s'empressa-t-elle de dire au lieu de prendre un air intimidé. 

-Te connaissant tu l'aurais repoussé.

-Me connaissant?!? Franchement, c'est un grand mot! Tu ignore encore beaucoup de chose à mon sujet!

-Je sais, et je ne cherche pas à découvrir le reste non plus! Mais j'en sais assez pour savoir que tu es indépendante et directe! Puis depuis que je t'ai rencontré, tu n'avais jamais été affecté par une rupture!

-De toute façon, il n'y a rien à faire! Je ne vais pas me mettre à genoux pour demander son pardon!

-Non bien sûr! Marguerite n'éprouve pas le besoin de faire des excuses! dit Véronica d'une voix sarcastique.

-Bon tu peux partir maintenant!

-D'accord! Mais tu fais une terrible erreur en pensant être immunisé contre la tristesse

Décidément, elle se disputait avec tout le monde! songea la brunette en lâchant un énorme soupir. Elle ne voulait pas qu'on lui fasse la morale. Elle reconnaissait intérieurement ses erreurs, pas la peine de les raviver! Elle n'avait rien à se faire pardonner. John arriverait plus facilement qu'elle à oublier, alors aller s'humilier pour se faire tourner le dos, pas question! 

***

La semaine qui suivit, Marguerite ouvrit sa boutique et eut un énorme succès. Ses anciens clients reprirent leurs habitudes et finn avait regagner son poste! La brunette oubliait ses malheurs qu'à deux période de la journée: le matin, car elle n'était pas tout à fait réveillée, puis la nuit puisqu'elle dormait! Sinon et bien elle pensais sans cesse à John qui à ce moment s'amusait probablement avec une autre femme! Elle aurait aimé faire le vide, ou encore voyager! La majorité du temps c'est ce qu'elle faisait lorsqu'elle se sentait d'humeur massacrante! Elle ne pouvait cependant pas partir cette année... Elle devait faire encore quelques changements dans sa boutique. 

Elle rentra chez elle, c'est-à-dire dans son appartement au-dessus de sa boutique, puis se fit couler un bain. Le téléphone sonna. À qui avait-elle donné ce numéro? Elle se précipita pour répondre. C'était Véronica. 

-Marguerite... je m'excuse pour la semaine dernière...

-Ça n'a pas d'importance... je n'étais pas en forme et voir que tu avais raison m'agaçais!

Marguerite aurait juré que la blonde souriait au bout du fil. Elle se retint bien de lui faire la remarque, puis attendit que la jeune femme prenne la parole.

-Marguerite... tu pourrais t'absenter quelques jours? 

-Pourquoi?

-On a besoin d'une interprète!

-Qui on? 

-Moi et Malone, nous allons avons loué un chalet à Québec! nous ne connaissons pas la langue!

-Hein? Ah bien sûr vous voulez que j'aille me perdre avec vous deux à l'autre bout du monde! Il en n'est pas question! Puis du reste, que vais-je faire moi pendant que vous allez vous faire des yeux doux! Et ne viens pas me sortir cette histoire de grand ami!

-Non... non, mais je t'en prit Marguerite!

-Sais-tu seulement combien de temps cela prend en auto?

-Hum... oui, mais ça va être amusant!

-Quoi? Se geler au Québec? Non merci, il fait déjà assez froid à New York!

-Marguerite, comment allons-nous faire pour comprendre les francophones?

-Comment avez-vous fait pour loué le chalet sinon?

-Hum... tu sais il était bilingue...

La jeune femme soupira, Véronica était tenace! Mais elle détestait la neige, il y en avait déjà trop ici à New York, alors il ne valait pas mieux imaginer le Canada! Puis du reste, que ferait-elle de ses journées? Du ski? C'était à ne pas y songer! Mais le grand air lui ferait sans doute du bien....

-Bon d'accord!

-Merci! Nous devrions prendre chacun nos voitures... On pourrait se rejoindre de l'autre côté des douanes à une halte routière. Je vais te donner le trajet pour le chalet...

Marguerite s'empara d'un papier et d'un crayon, puis nota les indications. 

-Nous partons demain, alors soit au douane pour 10h30!

***

Roxton qui avait travaillé d'arrache pied toute la semaine rentra chez lui avec un sentiment de solitude qu'il commençait à trouver désagréable. Marguerite revenait toujours le hanter quoi qu'il faisait elle était là, dans sa tête, son coeur, sa peau, partout! Elle le rendait fou sans même qu'elle ne soit là! Le problème, c'est qu'il se rendait compte qu'il n'avait jamais autant de mal à digérer une dispute avec une femme! Il ressentait une douleur qu'il n'avait jamais au auparavant! Il nourrissait presque une obsession pour la jeune femme, car son seul souhait maintenant était de la prendre dans ses bras! Quelle ironie! il était supposé lui en vouloir et il rêvait de son corps! Il aurait aimé retrouvé l'homme qu'il était avant de tomber devant sa beauté sauvage! Elle avait détourné ses résolutions en l'espace de quelques mois! 

Son téléphone sonna et il espéra pendant une fraction de seconde que c'était Marguerite. Il se maudissa d'y avoir songer, elle avait gâcher une année entière de travaille! Lorsqu'il répondit, il quand même déçu d'entendre la voix de Ned Malone à l'autre bout du fil .

-Roxton! Comment vas-tu?

-Pas mal et toi? mentit-il

-Très bien... hum tu sais j'ai apprit ce qui s'était passé entre toi et Marguerite, je suis désolé...

Roxton leva les yeux au ciel! Il ne manquait plus que ça! De la compassion!

-Une de perdue dix de retrouvé, dit-il ironique!

-Sans doute, Ça te dirais te venir avec moi et Véronica à un chalet au Québec?

-Pourquoi?

-Et bien, pour s'amuser! Il y a d'énorme pente de ski tout près et puis on pourrait aller à la chasse!

Cette dernière remarque parut convaincre John Roxton.

-D'accord!

-On se rejoint à une halte routière après les douanes, demains à 10h30!

L'écrivain lui expliqua le trajet jusqu'au chalet, puis raccrocha. Roxton avait accepté parce qu'il adorait chasser. Souvent, pendant ses vacances de Noël il allait dans la régions de Québec chasser! Alors, cette invitation lui permettrait d'oublier un peu ce pourquoi il s'ennuyait depuis une semaine! 

**************************************************************************************

mmmh je ne suis pas très subtile! Enfin... alors j'aimerais un petit REVIEW girls s'il vous plait 


	8. Chapitre 8

**__**

Daphnée: lolll MERCI!!!! Je suis trop contente de recevoir d'aussi beau review! ahahaah... j'avoue que j'ai pas chercher loin pour Nax... Xan Nax loll t-k! Et puis Auxor... je voulais prendre les lettre du nom de Roxton, mais je savais pas ou placer le n et le t alors ça donnait Oxor.... mais ça fait plus beau Auxor... en tout cas bisous!

****

Youte: AHH contente d'avoir un beau et long review!!! Ça me fait vraiment plaisir et j'avoue que je m'amusait à mettre ça pour que les deux ait l'air coupable Mwahahah! MICI!!!!

Chapitre 8:

Marguerite avait donné les clés de son appartement à Finn afin que celle-ci soit en permanence près de la boutique. Elle avait confiance en la jeune femme, mais elle ne voulait pas non plus se faire dévaliser une seconde fois! Véronica la prévint de leur départ et la brunette lorsqu'elle eut préparé son sac, s'engouffra dans sa voiture! Les conditions de la route n'était pas très favorable au déplacement et une tempête s'annonçait. En plus la température allait se fixer dans les alentours de -34 degrés Celsius. Elle roula de nombreuses heures. Elle avait passé les douanes, mais n'avait trouvé personne à la première halte routière... Donc elle avait continuer maudissant la neige qui gênait sa vue! Finalement, lorsqu'elle fut devant le chalet légèrement isolé des autres, elle perçu une femme qui l'attendait sur le palier. Se préparant à affronter le froid terrible, elle rejoignit la femme couvert de ses vêtements d'hiver. Il n'y avait que ses yeux de visible entre sa tuque et son foulard! Elle était francophone, puis elle dit:

-Êtes-vous Marguerite Krux?

-Hum... Oui c'est moi, répondit-elle. 

La femme lui tendit un petit trousseau de clés qu'elle prit en hésitant.

-Passez un bon séjour!

-Merci...

Marguerite complètement gelée entra dans le chalet et ouvrit le peu de lumière qu'il y avait. Elle examina les pièces: Une cuisine, un salon, une salle de bain... et une seule chambre! Embêtée, elle trouva des bûches de bois à l'arrière. En effet, elle n'osa pas enlever son manteau tellement il faisait froid! Elle ne comprenait pas qu'il y avait si peu de pièce et que Véronica et Malone ne soit pas arrivés. Et pourquoi cette femme lui avait rendu les clés, comme si elle l'avait spécialement attendu! Ne pouvant plus supporter le froid, elle installa le chauffage au maximum, puis entreprit de faire un feu... Ce ne devait pas être si terrible! Elle y parvint, mais c'était encore minable. Vingt minutes plus tard, elle se demanda sérieusement où Véronica et Malone étaient passés et elle comprit lorsqu'elle regarda la voiture de John Roxton se garer près de la sienne! Avec colère, elle eut envie de lui barer la porte ou de sortir pour rentrer à New York! Elle fit qu'ouvrir la porte et crier pour se faire entendre des rafales de vent. 

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?!?

Roxton aurait figé sur place s'il n'avait pas fait si froid! Qu'est-ce que la femme qu'il tentait d'oublier faisait sur le seuil du chalet que Malone avait loué! Il entra rapidement à l'intérieur, évitant de croiser le regard de la jeune femme. Il lui en voulait toujours même si son corps le trahissait.

-Je devrais te retourner la question! rétorqua-t-il sèchement tandis qu'elle referma la porte pour se tourner vers lui les bras croisé sous sa poitrine. 

-Véronica... elle m'a demandé de venir avec elle et Malone, ici même...

-Malone voulait aussi que je vienne...

-Je vais les tuer! maugréa-t-elle. 

Roxton haussa les épaules. 

-Je vais prendre un bain et je vais me coucher! décréta-t-elle.

Elle s'enfuit dans la salle de bain et barra la porte.

Roxton soupira et eut lui aussi l'envie d'étrangler Malone et Véronica. De quoi se mêlaient-ils ces deux-là! S'il avait vraiment voulu revoir Marguerite, il l'aurait fait par lui-même... enfin... Il avait tout de même de l'orgueil et de toute façon, il n'arrivait toujours pas à encaisser ce qu'elle lui avait fait! S'il avait été rancunier, il aurait tenté de trouver un moyen de la blessé elle aussi! Mais il ne l'était pas...

Marguerite sortit en chemise de nuit et considéra le petit canapé sur lequel Roxton était assit. Le problème se posait... Il était beaucoup trop petit pour que l'un d'eux puisse dormir dessus! Elle préféra ne pas lui parler, ouis alla dans la chambre où elle se mit sous les couvertures. Ils avaient l'air de deux gamins bornés à ne pas se réconcilier. Seulement, Marguerite avait fait une grande erreur qu'elle devait reconnaître. Elle n'était pas parfaite et ce qu'elle avait fait était difficilement pardonnable! Leur rencontre "imprévu" dans ce chalet ne pourrait améliorer les choses, car leurs corps avaient beau garder l'attirance, Marguerite avait, si on peut dire, commis l'irréparable! 

Roxton alla prendre une douche et remarqua lui aussi qu'il ne pouvait pas dormir sur le canapé. Il se dirigea alors vers la chambre où Marguerite dormait déjà. Son être entier bascula en la voyant! Bon sang... peut-être que si elle n'avait pas été aussi belle! Le souvenir de son visage impassible lorsqu'elle lui avait dit pour l'échange de l'argent contre la recette de "son parfum" le ramena à la réalité. Presque rageusement, il se fit une place dans le lit et dormit dos à elle. 

Au petit matin, visiblement, leur esprit endormit ne prenait pas au sérieux leur dispute, car Roxton avait un bras autour de la taille de la jeune femme, la gardant avec possessivité( N/A possesivement ça existe pas!) contre lui et Marguerite tenait la main de John! Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il eut du mal à se situer... Il s'enivra un moment de son parfum et se rendit soudainement compte dans quelle position ils étaient! Aussi idiot que cela puisse paraître, il ne voulait plus bouger! Grave erreur, car Marguerite ouvrit les yeux. Elle oublia elle aussi pendant un instant qu'ils étaient supposé se détester! Elle soupira de bien être, mais réalisa vite qui était près d'elle. Elle enleva brusquement sa main et s'éloigna de lui. Roxton fit semblant de dormir pour ne pas subir ses paroles acerbes, secoua la tête lorsqu'elle fut sortie! Quelques minutes plus tard, l la rejoignit et elle était déjà prête à partir!

-Que fais-tu? demanda-t-il.

-Selon toi, maugréa-t-elle, je retourne à New York!

-Par ce temps!

-Oui! Si j'ai un accident, Véronica l'aura sur la conscience! 

Roxton ne pu s'empêcher de rire et haussa les épaules.

-Tu as raison, allons-nous en!

Marguerite et Roxton ne s'étaient pas crier de bêtises en se voyant... ce qui était plus ou moins un début! Cependant, ils ne se parlèrent pas jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient dans leur voiture respective! si Véronica et Malone avaient pensé les coincer au milieu de nulle part afin qu'ils prennent conscience qu'ils s'aimaient et qu'ils devaient se réconcilier, ils s'étaient largement trompés! Marguerite et Roxton étaient trop têtus chacun de leur côtés et leur fierté écrasait leur sentiment! 

Lorsque Marguerite arriva chez elle, elle était d'une humeur très exécrable! Elle envoya Finn chez elle qui était assez surprise de la voir revenir si tôt et composa le numéro du cellulaire de Véronica! Le jolie blonde répondit.

-Véronica Layton! Ne te mêle plus de ma vie privée ou la prochaine fois tu le regrettera! 

-Marguerite! toussota la blonde, déjà de retour! Tu es folle de revenir par un temps aussi mauvais!

-Oui et bien tu aurais du te douter qu'en voyant arriver Roxton, je serais partie! Veux-tu bien me dire ce qui t'as prit! 

-Depuis plus d'une semaine tu fais la tête à tout le monde! Tu reste cloîtré dans ton appartement et Roxton au dire de Challenger n'assiste plus à ses réunion à l'heur! Pas parce que l'aphrodisiaque est entre les mains de son rival, mais parce qu'il se lève en retard chaque matin!

-Et alors? Aucun de vous n'a le droit de se hisser dans nos vie! Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien vous faire! Vous ne savez pas ce qu'on pense ou ce que l'on veut! Alors toi et Malone ne me refaites plus un coup pareille ou je vous étrangle! 

-D'accord, mais ouvre les yeux un peu... va donc lui faire tes excuses!

-Comme si cela allait être suffisant!

-Non peut-être pas... mais au moins ça prouvera que tu regrettes! 

-Justement non! Alors arrête de me faire la moral! Bye!

Marguerite déposa le combiner et alla se préparer à dîner... enfin... le micro-onde lui fut très utile pour son plat congeler! 

Le reste de la semaine se passa en toute tranquillité. Roxton et Marguerite ne se voyait plus sans pour autant ne plus penser à l'autre et vaquaient à leur occupations dans un quotidien morne! Ils essayaient de reprendre leur vie, mais ils ne parvenaient pas à effacer leur histoire. Quelque chose c'était brisée depuis qu'ils s'étaient "séparés". Comme si tout ce qui les entourait était devenu ennuyant! Le grand séducteur riche qu'était Roxton ne regardait même plus les femmes avec lesquelles il aimerait un jour sortir un soir! Puis les humeurs de Marguerite avaient empirés!

Un mercredi après-midi, Marguerite reçu un appel de l'entreprise Auxor!

-Bonjour... je suis Isadore et j'avais à transmettre un message... Vous êtes bien Marguerite Krux?

-Oui, répliqua-t-elle

-John Roxton vous attend à son bureau ce soir vers 21 heure, il dit que c'est très important!

La jeune femme fut tenté de lui dire qu'il pouvait aller au diable, mais une partie d'elle était curieuse de savoir ce qu'il voulait! 

Donc, vers 21 heure elle fut dans l'entreprise Auxor... Quelques employés filaient déjà et les lumières commençaient à s'éteindre. Elle monta dans l'ascenseur et en sortit pour se diriger vers le bureau de John. Celui-ci était penché sur une paperasse effrayante, le veston de son costume reposait sur le sol, sa chemise blanche était détaché au col et sa cravate était probablement quelque part sous les dossiers beiges! Elle eut l'impression qu'en réalité il ne l'attendait pas du tout! Il fut comme averti de sa présence par un lien inexplicable et leva la tête vers elle!

-Pourquoi voulais-tu me voir? demanda-t-elle d'un ton neutre.

-Je n'ai pas demandé à te voir, répondit-il, la détaillant de ses yeux pers. 

-Dans ce cas qui a fait le message à ta secrétaire?

-Certainement pas moi, dit-il franchement. 

-Bon... alors au revoir...

Silencieusement, elle fit mine de tourner les talons. Le seul fait de le voir derrière son bureau la bouleversait et elle était déçue! Exaspérée d'elle-même!

-Marguerite... attend... déclara Roxton pendant qu'elle marchait en direction de l'ascenseur. 

La jeune femme se tourna vers lui, fronçant les sourcils. Il s'était levé et l'avait vite rejointe. 

-C'est ridicule, murmura-t-il à sa hauteur. 

-Quoi?

-D'être aussi bornée que toi!

-Vraiment?!?

-Oui! J'ai l'impression d'avoir commit envers toi quelque chose de grave, mais c'est toi la coupable! Tu n'avais pas de raison de me voler la recette de notre parfum et pourtant j'essais de t'en trouver!

-Tu n'as pas à essayer, rétorqua-t-elle, je l'ai fait pour moi et c'est peut-être horrible de dire cela de cette manière, mais je ne le regrette pas! Je ne règle pas les choses et ç'aurait sans doute été plus facile pour nous si je disais que je voudrais revenir en arrière pour réparer mes actes, mais ce n'est pas tout à fait le cas...

-Je sais... explique-moi pourquoi je n'arrive pas à t'en vouloir comme je devrais!

Marguerite plongea les yeux dans ceux de John. Elle savait qu'il aurait du être plus en colère qu'il ne l'était et elle s'en voyait légèrement désorientée! Pourquoi semblait-il aussi patient? Comme s'il n'attendait qu'elle! Elle qui n'avait jamais eu besoin de se justifier trouva le courage de le faire!

-J'ai rencontré Xan parce qu'il disait vouloir d'une interprète... En fait, il avait besoin d'une personne afin de découvrir la recette des parfums Auxor... Jusque là, je ne te connaissais pas. Je ne voulais pas te connaître non plus! Ce n'était pas mon but de te séduire pour avoir ce que je devais trouver! Souviens-toi, je ne voulais rien savoir de toi! Je ne m'attendais simplement à ce que tu me portes autant d'intérêt et que je tombe amoureuse de toi, murmura-t-elle, je ne voulais pas gâcher ton entreprise... mais j'avais vraiment besoin de l'argent que Xan avait à m'offrir pour remettre sur pied ma boutique...

-Ta boutique?

-Oui... Je ne pouvais pas voir mon "travail" s'effondrer et ma boutique compte énormément... 

Roxton comprenait maintenant un peu mieux les raisons qui avaient poussé la jeune femme à voler l'aphrodisiaque. 

-Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas dit avant? demanda-t-il calmement.

-Parce que ça n'aurait rien changé...

-Je suis sûr que si...

-Pas moi!

-Marguerite?

-Mmh?

-Cesse d'avoir le dernier mot et laisse-moi parler...

-Ok.

-Ce que tu as fait étais stupide et impardonnable!

-Je ne te demande pas ce que tu en pense, ni ton...

-Mais je m'en fiche, continua-t-il ignorant ses protestations, j'aurais aimé ne plus pouvoir soutenir ton regard, t'en vouloir, toutefois je n'y parviens pas... j'aime te voir, te savoir près de moi ou entendre ta voix... je n'aurais jamais cru le dire un jour, mais je t'aime et ce même si tu fais les pires bêtises du monde!

Un poids énorme s'effaça de la poitrine de la jeune femme tandis qu'elle regagna le sourire.

-Je ne te demande pas pardon, je ne regrette pas, mais je m'excuse, souffla-t-elle, et il va falloir t'y faire à mes sottises, ria-t-elle. 

John l'enlaça et enfin elle se sentit revivre! Il effleura ses lèvres d'un tendre baiser qui lui fit perdre la tête, puis passa une main dans ses longs cheveux.

-Tout à condition que ça ne touche plus Auxor!

-Promit, sourit-elle.

-Parfait!

-Moi aussi je t'aime, dit-elle comme si elle avait besoin de lui rendre ses paroles, glissant ses mains sur la nuque de son compagnon, son cou et ses larges épaules.

Roxton avait passé par-dessus leur mésentente et Marguerite de ses principes purement féministe indépendante! Ils n'avaient pas été longtemps l'un loin de l'autre, mais quelques jours avaient suffit à renforcer les liens qu'ils avaient tissés. Ils ne pouvaient se passer de l'autre... Ce pour le meilleur ou pour le pire... 

**************************************************************************************

*ROULEMENT DE TAMBOUR* TADAM! FIN!!!! ..... je met l'épilogue lolll J'avoue que je me suis pas forcer pour que ça finisse bien Mwahahaha


	9. Épilogue

Épilogue 

Il était environs onze de l'avant-midi, Marguerite et Roxton étaient resté dans l'appartement de John marquant leur journée de travail! Ils paressaient encore dans le lit lorsque Roxton embrassa la jeune femme sur le front. Marguerite ignorait encore si l'amour pouvait être éternelle, tel les contes ou les romans à l'eau de rose, mais elle l'espérait de tout coeur! Elle avait besoin d'avoir ce sentiment de légèreté lorsque John la tenait près de lui, elle voulait le voir sourire durant ses vieux jours, l'entendre murmurer son nom, le voir l'agacer le restant de sa vie! Il était difficile de croire que deux êtres aussi avides de leur liberté avaient découvert l'amour devenant inconsciemment des personnes dépendante à part entière! Marguerite sourit et demanda:

-Alors... qu'avez-vous l'intention de faire aujourd'hui John Roxton?

-Absolument rien, sourit-il, sauf peut-être rester au lit!

-Espèce de fainéant! pouffa-t-elle.

Le téléphone sonna dans la grande pièce. John eu bien envie de débrancher la prise pour profiter ainsi de sa journée! Il se jura de le faire après avoir répondu à celui-ci! Il étira paresseusement son bras et décrocha le combiné. 

-Allô?

-John! Tu ne travails pas? questionna la voix de Malone.

-Non, j'avais besoin de... hum repos!

-Ah d'accord, Véronica fait un exposition à su musée et elle est avec Marguerite qui aimerait te voir, elle dit que c'est très important!

-Vraiment? ironisa-t-il jouant le jeux.

Marguerite interrogea John du regard et celui-ci obstrua un instant le téléphone de sa main.

-Apparemment, tu m'attends au musée de Véronica, selon ce que Malone dit!

Marguerite arqua un sourcil en riant tandis que Roxton reprit mi-sérieux, mi-amusé:

-Est-ce que Marguerite aurait une jumelle?

-Hein?... pas à ma connaissance, répondit Ned un peu perdu.

-Dans ce cas... j'ai rencontré son clone hier soir!

-Hun?

Marguerite s'empara du combiné.

-Ned Malone! Je te jure que tu es mort et dit à Véronica qu'elle subira le même sort! Pour le chalet, pour Isadore et pour aujourd'hui!

-Marg... Marg...

-Marguerite oui! ria-t-elle malgré elle, tu dois être content, mais si j'étais toi, je ne le serais pas! Aller, j'espère que tu passeras une très mauvaise journée!

Sur ces mots, Marguerite raccrocha en éclatant de rire.

À quelques rues plus loin, Malone se tourna vers la jolie blonde. Avec un sourire penaud, il déclara:

-Il aurait fallu appeler Marguerite avant...

-Je vais le faire maintenant...

-Pas la peine...

-Pourquoi?

-Parce qu'elle était chez John!

-Oh... on est foutu! s'écria la blonde en riant.

-Combien de temps il faut pour faire un testament?

Véronica rejeta la tête en arrière sous le fou rire, puis haussa les épaules en rejoignant Malone debout près du téléphone. Elle entoura la nuque de Ned, puis questionna:

-Quel est ta dernière volonté avant ta mort?

-Voudrais-tu devenir ma femme? Il nous reste combien de temps à vivre?

-Suffisamment pour que je dise oui! souffla-t-elle, embrassant son bel écrivain!

**__**

Que leur sont-ils arrivés?

Véronica qui tenait son beau musé d'art accomplit toujours d'énorme succès et ses nouveaux portraits raportèrent à la jeune femme bien plus que la gloire et la richesse, mais aussi la renomée... L'amitié qu'elle liait avec son bel écrivain fut rapidement transformé en mariage l'année même! Elle eut Marguerite Krux pour demoiselle d'honneur quoi que cette dernière avait d'abord refuser pour la punir d'avoir demandé à Isadore de l'appeler! John Roxton étant l'escorte de Marguerite fut aussi le garçon d'honneur de Ned Malone. L'écrivain arriva très vite dans les best-seller! Son dernier roman parcoura de nombreux pays et lui et Véronica allèrent vivre dans une magnifique maison toujours à New York... Ils eurent aussi une jolie petite fille du nom de Jennifer. 

Challenger fit à nouveau le succès des parfums Auxor surpassant son propre Aphrodisiaque! Cette fois si, Roxton n'essaya pas de tester le parfum sur des "cobaye" féminine. Cette journée-là, il était bien trop occuper à poursuivre Marguerite dans l'entreprise en courant sous la menace qu'elle avait encore découvert la recette! Bref, rien ne changea réellement! Marguerite avait agrandit sa boutique et engagé du nouveau personnelle. Elle ne vivait plus au-dessus de son lieu de travail, mais dans une merveilleuse demeure avec John Roxton. Ils s'aimaient comme des fous malgré leurs petites disputes qui se terminaient souvent par un baiser ou une remarque provocatrice! Les deux êtres assoifés de liberté se mirent toutefois la corde au coup lorsqu'ils se marièrent un ans plus tard! La cérémonie fut digne des contes de fée et Marguerite fut sans doute la femme la plus rayonnante et heureuse du monde en cette magnifique journée! La jeune femme oublia ses piètres résolutions et eut un garçon, puis une petite fille qu'ils nommèrent: William et Adrienne!

Ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfant! lolll 

**********************************************************************************

Voilà!!! FIN!!!


End file.
